Unnatural
by BlueLunacy7
Summary: 2007 Movie-verse AU: The Cube gives life and some in Sector 7 want to play God. Eventual Sam/Bee. Complete.
1. Chapter 1: Breath of Life

Title: Unnatural

Title: Unnatural

Author: BlueLunacy7

Chapter Warnings: Mild violence, OCs'

Pairings: None at the moment but future Sam/Bee

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, the any quotes or lyrics, or song titles in anyway, shape, or form.

New Author Notes: I'm just fixing a few problems. I apologize for the inconvenience.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter One: Breath of Life**

Before time began, there was...the Cube. We know not where it comes from, only that it holds the power to create worlds and fill them with life. -Optimus Prime

_Light, brilliant, blinding light. _

_Radiance humming, brightness singing, a song so old, so new._

_Orbs, globes, bubbles, stars flowing in a river of light._

_Liquid light pouring into flesh. _

_Soft, supple, pliable, flesh._

_No, no, no, not right. It's not right!_

_I'm supposed to wait for…_

_Where are you?_

_I'm lost._

_Please…._

_Find me._

_Breathe…..breathe……breathe……_Sucked in cold wet air that burned. He opened his eyes to harsh glaring light, his head fuzzy as if it was stuffed with cotton. There was blurry movement; sound that was muffled at first slowly became clearer.

"…alive…"

"………the cube…."

Cold, he was so cold from freezing metal under him. Ankles and wrists were bound with leather restraints to the table under him. Walls of dark shiny concrete and metal with thick cables running along them, connected to something out of his line of sight.

To his right, a blond woman in a long white lab coat with a stethoscope pressed the cold plastic disk to his chest and listened. She moved it several times before stating to dark haired man in the same long white lab coat with a clip broad, "Subject 2501 appears to have no heartbeat."

No heartbeat? He was _alive_, how could he have no heartbeat? He tried to speak, to ask what was going on but no sound came out, only a breath of air. Why couldn't he speak, what was wrong with him? The doctor, nurse, whatever she was, ignored him, taking long rubber tube, and binding his arm so tightly his hand tingled.

She picked up a syringe from the row on a metal tray and put the needle to his skin. As she pushed, the skin gave but did not break under the needle. She made a noise of annoyance and pushed harder.

The needle _**bent**_.

His eyes followed that crooked needle as it was set back with its fellows. His stomach began to knot in anxiety. Again he tried to speak, to ask what was wrong with him, but this time the only that came out was a high pitched whine.

That got the woman attention. She stared down at him, her hazel eyes processing a flat quality, a clinical detachment as if he was a stay dog and yet there was a disquieting something behind that flatness. She took the rubbed tube off and picked up a scalpel from the trey, "Subject 2501 skin has strengthened, so a biopsy is required to obtain a sample."

_**Sample? Biopsy?**_ She was going to give him some sort of anesthesia, _right?_ She wasn't just going to cut into him_, right?_ She couldn't, _right? _She made no move to apply any anesthesia. Panic ran through him as the blade touched his skin and he began to struggle against his bonds.

The clinical detachment had faded from her eyes. Instead she looked like a child who about to open a Christmas present. With a shiver of disgust, he realized she was enjoying this. He wanted grabbed that scalpel and stab in into her eye, feel it pop, driving straight into the brain. She was going to _cut_ into him and _take a piece. _

Hatred, rage boiled up thick and hot like tar inside, coating every thought with a deep growling voice echo with him.

_**INSECTS.**_

Power prickled along his skin, changed and suddenly he was free. He was off the table, a clatter echoed harshly. He grabbed the woman and both of them fell to the floor, his hands around her throat. The voice growled, rumbling through him, all it would take was little squeeze to crush her –_**DISGUSTING**_- throat or a quick jerk to snap her neck-

_No._

Another voice, soft like rain, whispering but louder then the other, gently, gently pushing the other back.

_You don't want this_.

The woman eyes were swimming in fear, an expression of true terror coming face to face with a monster.

'_No_,' he whispered in his head, swallowing the hatred, pushing the howling rage back. _'No, I am not a monster.'_

He let her go, his strength fading with anger. Something hard slammed into the side of his head suddenly, knocking him over. Gingerly he touched his temple, his fingers came back wet but not red. Coating his fingers was what looked like blue ink. '_What_?'

People rushed him from all sides, soldiers from their clothes. He tried to fight back, hitting and kicking, even going back to the childhood lesson of find skin and bite down until your teeth meet but he felt so weak.

There was an angry buzz of voices in the room as his eyesight faded to black. Falling into the dark of unconsciousness, he could still hear snips of conversation.

"…happening with NBE-1…."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Author Notes:

I don't usually write fanfiction; actually, this is my first Fanfic ever. I enjoy reading them instead. Nevertheless, I'm sure many know how it is when a plot bunny won't leave you alone.

So enjoy and Review if you like.

Have a nice day.

-BlueLunacy7


	2. Chapter 2: Vice and Virtue

Title: Unnatural

Title: Unnatural

Author: BlueLunacy7

Chapter Warnings: Reference to torture, nothing graphic

Pairings: None at the moment but future Sam/Bee

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, the any quotes or lyrics, or song titles in anyway, shape, or form.

New Author Notes: I'm just fixing a few problems. I apologize for the inconvenience.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 2: Vice and Virtue**

You're only given a little spark of madness. You mustn't lose it.-Robin Williams

He slept deeply and dreamed of fire, smoke, and death.

_Dreamed of a metallic world filled with large towers and spiked spires, metal body parts littering every surface, explosions of light, huge smoking craters, unimaginable destruction, and total devastation as far as the eye could see._

_He ran from the hum of weapons, the sound of metal on metal blows, he ran from the trilling, whistling, rumbling noises, sounds no human throat could produce and no human ear could hear. But he could, to him they were voices, a clamor of voices screaming in rage, in agony, in anguish and unholy joy._

_He ran, searching for a safe place for him and-_

He woke up, breathing hard, terrified. He lay still for a moment, trying to calm his breathing. The dream again, the same nightmare, never truly fading into nothingness when he woke as dreams usually did. Even though it was just a dream, sadness flowed through him at the though of the other who had running with him. Knowing he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, he sat up in the bed, leaning his back against the cool wall.

White walls glared back at him. He'd long gotten used to the sight of his cold and sterile cell. The only amenities, if one could call them that were a bare sink and toilet. Across from him was a wide mirror embedded into the wall. Two-way, he knew having seen it on the other side.

There was no privacy, no protection, no place to hide, just hour after hour in the cold white cell when the 'tests' weren't being conducted. He should have been placed in a padded cell, straight jacketed and foaming at the mouth long before this.

Even now, he wanted to scream, rant, and rave, to inflict deep and bloodily wounds on himself as he had in the first days. The tank behind the toilet no longer had a removable lid after he used it break the mirror.

That had been some time ago (days, weeks, years? Time here had blended together a while go). He knew couldn't afford the attention insanity would give him but he couldn't be too sane either, enduring the 'test' wouldn't allow decent mental health.

_Sanity is relative. _Patience stated softly_._

'_So says the voice in my head.'_ He grumbled.

_You're a voice in mine. Perhaps you're a figment of my imagination_.

'_Well, dream me up better accommodations would you?'_ He requested, making her laugh.

Auditory hallucinations were associated with psychotic disorders or brain damage, but while there were more than a few nuts in the family tree and which side of the sanity line he stood on was up for debate he was fairly sure he wasn't _crazy_ crazy. It was the loneliness, he figured, the need to speak to someone else, to be someone more than simply Subject 2501.

Besides, didn't the insane have a multitude of voices in their heads? He only had two: Wrath and Patience. Maybe it was odd to name figments of imagination at all, but it was a step better than calling them The Voices. Besides, Wrath couldn't remember his original name and Patience had never offered hers.

Like him, they were imprisoned, their location unknown. Of the two, Wrath concerned him the most. Part of him prayed that Wrath was simply a figment; otherwise, the world was in trouble when Wrath escaped. Vehement violent viciousness seemed to flow off Wrath like lava, his hatred for humanity on the forefront. He spoke in blissful tones of how once he was free; he would cleanse the planet of its human inhabitants.

While he regarded humans as one would semi-intelligent cockroaches, Wrath assured him that he would be taken as a pet.

Needless to say, he tended to block out Wrath.

Patience was like her namesake: quiet, steady, even-tempered and the one who talk to him the most. At times, she seemed old, older than old, at others like a curious child. However, she wasn't happy with Wrath, he had done something to earn her anger, but she never said what.

A prickle along his skin, alerted him before the footsteps in the hallway outside his cell and Patience fell silent. The click-click of high heels on the hard floor pointed towards a woman, which was unusual for there were no female 'orderlies' and even if there were, high heels wouldn't apart of dress code.

Therefore, that meant one of scientist was standing outside, watching him through the mirror. Maybe today was just an 'assessing mental health' day, not a 'how much pain could the guinea pig take,' day.

Suffocation, electric shock, branding, hamstringing…..lately they seemed fascinated by how fast his bones healed from fracture. He pulled his knees to his chest praying to whatever Gods were listening that today wouldn't be a bad day.

'_Please God,'_ he begged as the lock clicked and the door opened, _'please God, please God….'_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Author Notes:

I'm sorry the chapters have been so short; hopefully they'll be longer in the future. Unfortunately, updates won't be as quick as this but I wanted to fix the first chapter.

I hope this chapter lived up to the first.

So is everyone curious about Subject 2501, Patience, and Wrath?

To Dierdre, Firelizard Tamer, Sylver-Star189, SRT-10 Blue Viper, Povlyn, aisarete, Moonlight black rose : Thank you so much for your reviews!

To Minishini: Thank you for your review, and I apologize for the inconvenience. I had line breaks but FanFiction ate them for some reason. So hopefully I fixed the problem.

Thanks for reading and have a great day,

-BlueLunacy7


	3. Chapter 3: See No Evil

Title: Unnatural

Title: Unnatural

Author: BlueLunacy7

Chapter Warnings: gory violence, creepy OCs',

Pairings: Simmons/OC (yes you did read that right) future Sam/Bee (it _will_ happen, I promise)

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, the any quotes or lyrics, or song titles in anyway, shape, or form.

New Author Notes: Once again, I'm just fixing a few problems. I apologize for the inconvenience.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 3: See No Evil**

A coward is a hero with a wife, kids, and a mortgage. -Marvin Kitman

The rattling of chains was a pleasant undertone. Or so Keith thought, had they not been what was connecting him to the wall. Bars over the mirror, thick chains, one would think that his jailers didn't trust him or his compatriots.

He knew they were there, his jailers, watching him on the other side of the glass. Maybe he would give them a show. He was lounging on the bed, Isabel's head curled up against his hip, her clawed hands kneading his thighs while Jacob was sprawled on the other end, his hands running up and down her legs.

Well, to be completely technical, they were Subject 2500, Subject 2502, and Subject 2503 respectively.

No, no show today but that didn't mean he wouldn't rattle a few other chains himself, "How are Ebele andSean?" He asked, smiling at those standing behind the mirror as Isabel and Jacob laughed.

Barely heard shuffling occurred behind the mirror. So, did he hit a nerve? He chuckled; breaking the bones in Ebele's arm had been fun and he knew dear Sean was most likely dead. When he bit the Agent's throat, he damn near decapitated the man.

That had been such fun.

The echo of an agonizing scream resonated throughout his cell, distracting his thoughts. Distant, faint, had he been human he probably wouldn't have heard it at all. Oh, he knew exactly who was producing that delightful sound.

Sweet, adorable little Subject 2501.

The only problem was that he wasn't the one clawing the sound out of that sweet throat. It was something he would have to correct in the future. He had only seen Subject 2501 once and that was all it took. He wanted the pretty boy _bbbbaaaddd_.

Subject 2501 was a fighter. Oh, he didn't look like one, but he was, Keith could tell. He would be such fun….

As the screams began anew, his blood began to boil and he slid his hand down Isabel's shirt to fondle a breast. Looks like he was going to give the jailors a show after all, but as fun as these two were, he would have traded them both for Subject 2501.

The boy he was in love with…..

…….whose name he didn't even know.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Gunshots followed by screams, high and howling, echoed off the tile walls, Dr. Ebele O'Keefe couldn't keep the look of disgust off her face as she watched the experiment continue. After what seemed like an eternity, Subject 2501 was removed from the wall where he had been restrained and place on a steel examining table.

"Don't look so concerned," Dr. Hannah Simmons stated as she stepped out from behind the protective glass. "There's no permanent damage."

"No _**permanent**_ damage?" Incensed, Ebele followed Dr. Simmons, "Are you _insane?_ He needs to be alive-"

"Just watch."

Tearing her angry gaze away from her fellow scientist, she looked at the boy on the table. He looked so pathetic laying there, coughing up blue blood, lungs gurgling, and bullet holes riddling his body.

Although she knew him to be 17, he looked a bit younger, perhaps it was his dark brown locks curling around his ears or the fact that he seemed to be completely devoid of body hair. She wanted to do _**something**_ to help him, even if it was as simple as covering his nudity, so at least he wouldn't have to suffer that indignity.

Her son was his age…

'_Stop it,'_ Ebele told herself, _'No matter what was said, he's probably no different than the other monsters.'_

However, the scientist within her began cataloging the differences in his appearance from Subject 2500's.

While Subject 2500's pale skin was tinted gray, like a corpse with thick blue veins running across it, Subject 2501's snow pale skin had a luminescent quality to it, an almost pearly silver sheen and there was a delicate tracing of blue, almost like ghostly tribal markings.

Shiny silver claws decorated each of Subject 2500's hands and while Subject 2501's fingernails were the same shiny silver, they were short.

Unlike Subject 2500's hulking form, Subject 2501 had an almost delicate quality to him.

As she stared, several entry wounds seemed to move, rippling as if there were worms beneath the skin. Torn between fascination and revulsion, she watched as bullets emerged from each of the wounds, followed by _chink_ as they rolled onto the metal table. The skin knitted together, leaving smooth flesh. He gasped, drawing a clear breath but seemed to remain unconscious.

"Remarkable isn't it?" Dr. Simmons stated, picking up a bullet. "Not only does his body have an astonishing healing rate, it seems to _remember_."

"Remember?"

"Each time his body is damaged, it remembers how to heal it the next time. For instance, the first time we performed a test similar to this; it took him nearly an hour to heal. Of course the wounds were less severe in nature." She smiled, "Imagine the possibilities."

"This could revolutionize modern medicine forever." Ebele's stated, her voice tinged with wonder. Illness after illness that could be treated or cured ran through her mind with HIV, AIDS, and cancer at the forefront.

"There are the Military applications as well. Picture soldiers with the same capabilities." She looked at Ebele "From what we've seen with all the Subjects, they are faster and stronger than humans are."

Mention of the other Subjects brought forward a question Ebele had been meaning to ask, "I had the understanding that Subject 2501 was different from the other Subjects."

"He is. Appearance is not the only thing that differentiates him from them. He's less aggressive. When he does become violent, he seems less inclined to inflict serious damage." Dr. Simmons stated, warming to the topic, "The other Subjects seem to have a sort of pack mentality, while Subject 2501 seems to be more solitary. However, it's probably due to the level of violence the others have shown towards him."

Ebele nodded and asked, "Why is Subject 2501 different?"

"It's assumed that Subject 2501 is an anomaly," Dr. Simmons shrugged, "Maybe one out of every thousand would turned out like him if we used the Cube. There's some thought about breeding him and Subject 2502."

'_Breeding? Surely not_-' Her train of thought was broken when Subject 2501started to regain consciousness.

His eyes seemed almost too big for his face. It was most likely the thick black line that ringed them, similar to the ancient depictions of Egyptian royalty and the odd coloration that made them seem so big. Like Subject 2500, his eyes were completely black, dark as obsidian, save for a ring of color but where Subject 2500's were a glowing lava red, Subject 2501's were a vivid blue, the color of a gas flame.

They drew in the soul, like looking into the abyss. Eyes filled with pain and jaded resignation, as if he was expecting her to hurt him, as if _she_ was the monster.

"We'll have to cut this short, Dr. O'Keefe. Reggie needs me to attend to something," Dr. Simmons said. Ebele nodded, though how someone could _marry_ Agent Simmons was beyond her. Dr. Simmons spoke to the two guards, "Have him cleaned up and taken back to his room."

Dr. Simmons left the room but Ebele didn't follow her. She fingered the tape recorder in her pocket and made a decision. "Wait a moment." She said to the guards.

Turning back to Subject 2501, she took out the tape recorder and with shaky fingers pressed play. Electric vowel-intensive sounds and low rumbles filled the air, the voice of NBE-2. When the sound clip ended, she asked, "Could you understand that?"

She couldn't say why she thought he could make sense of the noise when she and others had spend years trying to decode and translate the words she knew were there. He stared at her wearily, as if expecting a trick. After a moment, he slowly nodded.

She couldn't keep the surprise off her face. She had to ask, "What does it say?"

Again, there was silence from him. She needed to know what the recording said, but there was more to it than that. She needed him to speak, to sound like the others, for his mouth to stretch into a Glasgow smile full of sharp teeth that a shark would envy, so she could go back to thinking of him as a monster rather a person, a teenager like her son.

He licked his bloody lips and spoke in a breathy whisper, "Freedom is the right of all sentient beings."

His mouth and teeth were normal, his words were slurred, but his voice was gentle. He sounded like every other teenager she had ever met. Like her son. God, he didn't deserve this. She nodded to the guards and walked out of the room as they moved to take him.

She couldn't risk it.

She had a family to consider. A son to put through college, she had to take care of them.

She had to tell Rebecca that she was right about NBE-2. Together, they had to convince their superiors to attempt to initiate contact with NBE-2 and to enlist its help in the defense of Earth.

If she tried to help him, she would end up in Section N44E where she could do nothing.

She simply couldn't risk it.

'_I'm so sorry.'_ She thought, '_I can't help you.'_

As she walked to her office, she couldn't help but think that she too had become one of the monsters.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Author Notes:

Hello again,

**Subject Guide:**

Subject 2500: Keith

Subject 2501: Unnamed

Subject 2502: Isabel

Subject 2503: Jacob

Why is Subject 2501 unnamed? There is a _reason_.

If you don't know who NBE-2 is, you're in the wrong place. I know most media say it is _Bumblebee_ but for this fic, it is not.

Yes, I know there are many original characters in this chapter. I need them, sorry. So, are they good or bad? Did they kill the whole chapter?

Bumblebee will eventually show up. I tried to write him into this chapter but he wouldn't cooperate with me, so maybe next time.

Many thanks to:

Moonlight black rose, Kyuubi, BlueRai, MuchoRandomnessx3, Dierdre, Sylver-Star189, SRT-10 Blue Viper

**hydraling110**: yes indeed I do (cackles evilly)

**Honor**: Well….you're correct about Wrath and I'm mum about subject 2501. However, you're wrong about Patience. Though what she is not even I'm sure yet, as weird as that sounds, so you could be right…...

Thanks, once again to everyone who read and reviewed, you make me smile,

Have a great day,

-BlueLunacy7


	4. Chapter 4: Many Questions, Few Answers

Title: Unnatural

Title: Unnatural

Author: BlueLunacy7

Chapter Warnings: none,

Pairings: future Sam/Bee (it will happen, I promise)

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, any quotes or lyrics, or song titles in anyway, shape, or form.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 4: Many Questions, Few Answers**

Knowledge is a sacred cow, and my problem will be how we can milk her while keeping clear of her horns. -Albert Szent-Györgyi, Teaching and Expanding Knowledge, Science,

Great sobs racked his body so hard his teeth rattled, his throat was so thick with tears he could barely breathe. A grotesque monstrosity, a hideous freak, some ungodly creature, that's what he was, trapped in this hell, with pain digging against his bones and clawing his flesh.

_Shhhhhh,_ Patience soothed, _calm down._

'_I'm a freak, Patience.'_

_No, you're not._

'_Yes, I am.'_

_You're special, __**unique**__._

'_A freak among the freaks,'_ He laughed bitterly, '_I'm going to die here, Patience. They're going to cut me open and take me apart to be put in jars to decorate some forgotten storage closet. I'm going to die a freak in this damn white ro-'_

_**STOP IT!**_ Patience said piercingly, sending a sharp bolt of pain from temple to temple. The pain helped snap him out of his fit. Softer she said, _I'm sorry but you need to calm down. Take a deep breath and go wash your face._

Dutifully, he trudged over to the sink and splashed some cold water on his face. His head hurt and his eyes were aching. His cheeks and nose felt sore. He no longer felt like crying but the dispirited mood still lingered. He took a deep, shaky breath, '_Sorry about that.'_

_Don't apologize, I understand._ She sighed; _I just hate it when you talk like that._

As he well knew, that was why he tried to keep his bouts of self-pity to a minimum. Curling up on the bed, he changed the subject, '_Who do you think was on that recording?'_

There was no need for her to ask _what_ recording. _It was Wrath's brother._

'_Wrath's….__**brother**__?'_ Shock didn't cover it but dread came close to what he was feeling.

_Brothers like Cain and Abel were brothers, only Abel isn't dead. However, it's not through lack of trying on Cain's part. _

Well that explained it. When Dr. O'Keefe had played that recording, Wrath had gone _**insane**_. It had taken everything he had to block out Wrath. His rage was deep and hot but it was tinged with something so faint it was unrecognizable.

'_But how did they get a hold of his voice?' _he asked.

_Dr. Howard and Dr. O'Keefe hacked into Wrath._ She said as if it was obvious.

'_Hacked..?' _

_I was surprised, it took less time then I thought it would. He's okay, of course. They didn't go too deep. At worse, he has a bad headache._

'_Patience,'_ he interrupted her chattering, something he rarely did, '_what are you and Wrath?'_

It was a question he had no intention of voicing before. Fear of the answer had kept him from asking, kept him from thinking about it too much. Now he had to ask, had to confirm or deny the suspicions taking form.

That Wrath and Patience weren't figments of his crazy mind but were actually _**real**_.

It was ridiculous, impossible, if they were real how could he hear them in his head? If they weren't real, how did the scientists get a recording of Wrath's brother? How _**did**_ they get a recording of Wrath's brother?

_Wrath is not human;_ Patience said after a moment of silence, _he's a mechanical extraterrestrial. _

'_An alien robot,'_ He said thoughtfully, _'Like the fix-its?'_ Hopefully, Wrath would be small in size….really, really small.

_Ah no, think more along the lines of 'The Iron Giant,' size wise anyway and much, much more advanced._ Patience said, _He came to earth following the Cube._

'_The Cube?'_ He echoed.

_It's….hard to explain._ Patience sighed, _The Cube gives life but this is a very, very basic idea of what it does. It was more of a starting point for Wrath's race but now it has become their only method of reproduction._

'_They can't have children without this Cube?' _ he asked incredulously.

_No. They don't know how._

'_Why is the cube here then? Who is Wrath? Who are you?' _

_It begins like this. _ Patience was silent for a moment. When she did speak again, her voice was subdued. _There were twin brothers who became the guardians of the Cube and the rulers of their planet, Cybertron. One brother became the Lord High Protector who controlled the armies while the other became the Prime, the civilian and spiritual leader._

_Under the reign of the brothers, peace flourished and their race prospered but it would not last. For while the Prime believed in peace, the Lord High Protector craved conquest. The Lord High Protector came to covet the power he was supposed to protect._

_The race split into two fractions, one loyal the Lord High Protector and the other dedicated to the Prime. A great and terrible war followed, leaving the planet of Cybertron devastated and dying. To keep the Cube out of the Lord High Protector's hands, the Prime launched it blindly into space. It eventually landed on earth._

'_Where Wrath found it.'_ He said faintly. Life-giving artifacts, giant alien robots, intergalactic wars, it was almost too much to take.

_Yes. Wrath is the Lord High Protector, brother to the Prime._

'_What is Wrath's real name?' _ He had to know.

_Megatron, his name is Megatron._

It was a dangerous heavy name, like a _**bomb**_, which was prefect for him.

'_Why tell me all this now?'_

_Because you asked, I had to wait for you to ask. _

'_How do you know all this?'_ He whispered, growing more and more afraid, '_Who are you? __**What**__ are you?'_

Before Patience could answer, the room was plunged into darkness.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Again no Bumblebee in sight, :_**sighs**_: he just won't cooperate for some reason.

I hope this chapter answered some questions but it probably raised others.

Dr. O'Keefe is mine but Dr. Howard is from the Sector Seven Game

The 'fix-its' are not mine, they're from the movie _batteries not included_.

I know when someone says 'twins' in reference to Transformers, people automatically think about Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Nevertheless, I like the idea of movie Megatron and Optimus Prime being twins, so it'll probably stay.

Who Subject 2501 is should be confirmed in the next chapter. I know I'm irritating some people with my reluctance to say who exactly he is. I'll probably irritate them even more when his identity is revealed. Please be patient. I promise, there is a reason for my madness.

Did mention what wonderful people you all are?

I'm sorry to say that the updates are going to start slowing a bit but real life is intruding. So, I'll _**try**_ to update every two weeks but this not guaranteed.

Quick question: What would you think of Subject 2501 with blue hair? Or should I keep it brown?

Now on the wonderful reviewers

**Daeleniel Shadowphyre: **

You're right for the most part.

Subjects 2500, 2502, and 2503 are OC's and you are right about the Autobot and Decepticon personality traits.

Patience=half right.

Wrath / NBE-1= Correct

NBE-2= Right

The next chapter= sometime soon, I think.

**Johnny-on-the-spot:** I was rather proud of that line. ^_^

**Dierdre:** thank you and I hope you continue to enjoy this fic. In addition, thanks for the constructive criticism. It was just one of those days and I'll triple check the chapters from now on. I'll consider your advice on a Beta.

**dinkscythe:** Yes, it is AU of the movie. I put the movie Megatron quotes as hints of who Wrath was.

Being paranoid seems to be a job requirement S7.

**Firelizard Tamer:** Okay, _relax please_. I know I'm annoying you by not saying who Subject 2501 is but it will be revealed. I do have a reason for this.

**MuchoRandomnessx3:** All shall be revealed….later.

Thanks to all the wonderful people who read and reviewed.

-BlueLunacy7


	5. Chapter 5: Changes

Title: Unnatural

Author: BlueLunacy7

Chapter Warnings: Torture, sexuality, a bit of gore and creepiness

Pairings: a hint of Sam/Bee

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, the any quotes or lyrics, or song titles in anyway, shape, or form.

Disclaimer & Warnings: I know my readers are highly intelligent people who wouldn't dream of doing something so stupid but this is for my own peace of mind.

DO NOT attempt anything you see in this chapter, you could kill someone. If you're stupid enough to try this and kill someone, I've warned you and it's not my fault you are a dumb ass that should be fixed before your D.N.A pollutes the gene pool.

Thank you.

New Author Notes: I'm just fixing a few problems. I apologize for the inconvenience.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 5: Changes**

Change always comes bearing gifts. -Price Pritchett

At first, he thought it was a test to see how well he did in the dark. However, that idea was short lived when he heard the lock to his cell disengage. It took his eyes only a moment to adjust to the darkness then was like looking through the Night Vision binoculars his uncle had shown him as a child only done in shades of moon shadow blue.

He moved quickly to the door, if there was someone watching him on the other side of the mirror, they would engage the lock before he got out. There was no sound of the lock being engaged when he got to the door. There was no handle on his side, so he bent down, grabbed the opening at the bottom that was for food, and pulled.

The door swung open silently. Standing up, he cautiously peeked into the dark hallway. It was empty. _'What is going on?' _

_No idea,_ Patience said quietly, _maybe they didn't pay their electric bill._

'_I thought you knew everything.'_

_Don't be a smart ass._

Even with the foreboding situation he was in, he couldn't help but smile. The question of whom or what Patience was didn't seem to be as important as it was a few moments ago, though it was probably due to the situation.

There were two choices now: go or stay. Go where, he didn't know, wondering around would simply get him caught and put back into his cell. Even if he did manage to get out of the building, where would he go? He didn't even know what city he was in, never mind what state, plus he couldn't hide among the general populous, his odd appearance wouldn't allow that.

However, there were problems with stay where he was. If his door was unlocked, chances were that other doors were unlocked as well. God only knew what monsters had been made here, what else had been locked up that was now prowling the halls. He would be easier to find staying in one place.

The echo of his bare feet on the cold tile sounded loud in the silence as he crept down the long, dark hallway, staying close to the wall. Maybe it was paranoid; but it felt like he was being watched. He didn't know where he was going but if nothing else, he could find a weapon of some sort to defend himself.

A scream shattered the silence, sending adrenaline through his body so hard that the tips of his fingers and toes tingled. Out of habit, he covered his ears. Unable to go back, he quickly moved to the corner and looked around it. Down the right side, a light shone from an opened door. That's where the screams were coming from.

_We should go look,_ Patience suggested, _to know what we're up against_.

'_Suggestion noted…and ignored,_' He replied, pushing down his own suicidal curiosity as he ran down the hall, '_Common sense dictates go in the opposite direction of the screams.'_

The screams echoed horrendously down the hallway, covering the sound of his feet hitting the floor. He had to get some distance between him and whoever was screaming or, more to the point, whatever was causing the screams.

Turning the corner, he felt something land behind him and the scent of flowers, lavender if he wasn't mistaken, was his only warning before something smashed into him. It slammed him to the ground hard enough to knock the air out of him.

Before he could gasp for air, his side was hit hard, driving his ribs into his lungs.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The aroma of vanilla was thick in the air.

Keith smiled at the sign of high emotion from 2501, grabbed his wrist, and dragged him to the room where Isabel and Jacob were playing. 2501 made little rasping noises as he tried to pry Keith's hand off his wrist. He wouldn't die from his wounds. Even now, the noises he was making sounded less raspy as his body healed the damage.

The screams had subsided to sniveling noises by the time they got to the room. On the mental table was Ebele. The smell of cooking flesh hung in the air from where the bloody mess of her fingers had been cauterized. There were several large runny blisters as well.

"Stop, stop, stop, please…"

"_Stop, stop, oh please_, boo-hoo." Isabel mocked as she started to peel back the skin of Ebele's breast.

"Where's Jacob?" He asked as he reached down grabbed 2501 by the nape of the neck, lifting him up high enough that his toes barely touched the ground. While he didn't go completely limp, he couldn't fight as hard now.

"He's fucking the Simmons woman, I think." She said, looking up. When she saw whom he had in his hand, she smiled at him, showing all of her teeth and began to walk around the table.

Keith glanced over at his prey, taking in his fear. 2501's eyes were opened wide, completely black with the tiniest ring of color, locked on the bloody form of Ebele. Keith could feel the skin starting to grow warm under his hand.

2501 was terrified, which was exactly what Keith wanted. However, he was scared of Isabel and that just would not do. Only he was allowed to stir such potent emotions in 2501.

Keith put himself between Isabel and 2501, "This one's _mine_. You have a toy." He growled.

She pouted as she went back to Ebele, but there was something else in her eyes. It took him a moment to define it. She was jealous, how rich! He chuckled as he carried a whimpering 2501 to another examination room.

Keith locked the door before flicking on the light. 2501 gasp softly and struggled weakly as he recognized where they were. Keeping firm grip on the back of his neck, Keith placed 2501 on the table and managed to get one wrist into the restraints before he released his grip.

2501 fought hard, Keith would give him that. However, with the position he was in, it was only a matter of time before Keith managed to fully restrain him. 2501 laid there panting, eyes wide with fear.

Keith trailed a clawed finger down 2501's jaw, "We're going to have such fun, you and I." After a tiny attitude adjustment

He went and rummaged through the drawers and cabinets, gathering the items he needed. All the while, 2501 struggled against the bonds with no luck. Keith couldn't break those bonds so he didn't have any worries about 2501 escaping before he was ready. Once he gathered the equipment he needed, he placed them on the counter nearest to the table.

Keith picked up a pair scissors. When 2501 saw them, he began to struggle harder. "If you keep fussing like that, I might cut you." He admonished lightly as he cut away 2501's shirt.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" Keith said once he was done. He ran a hand down 2501's chest, "Such soft skin, it would a pity to spoil it."

2501 fidgeted under his touch but said nothing. "The strong silent type hmmm? That's fine we have all the time in the world." Keith lied. They probably had a day, if he was generous, before someone outside discovered the nuts were running the nuthouse as it were. 2501's attitude adjustment would have to be quick, unfortunately.

"You're not human anymore, you know that," Keith stated as he carded 2501 dark blue hair, watching the black highlights play under the lights, earning a 'no duh' look from 2501. "And yet you try to be. No claws, no fangs," He traced 2501's soft pink lips with a claw, "So pretty, so sad. Trying to be human, limiting yourself in such a way when you're so much more."

"You think you're different from me. That I am a monster and you're not with your pretty blue eyes. So comfortable in your humanity." He grabbed 2501's chin and brought his face in close, "Let me tell you something little boy, you're not. The only difference between us is your delusions of distinction." He released his grip, "and I'm going to prove it to you."

Humming, he set to work. A set of electrodes were stuck on 2501's stomach and clamps on each nipple with caused 2501 to jump and squeak. It was when Keith began to pull 2501's pants down that he asked in a voice that was becoming shrill, "What are you doing?"

"So you do speak! I had begun to wonder." Keith said in delight as he pulled the pants to the knees. "As for what I'm doing, I have to get the pieces into the right places before we begin."

He took a metal rounded object; spit on it to lube it up before placing it between 2501's legs, and slowly pushed it inside him. 2501's squirmed and begged with breathy little '_no, no, no please stop…_' especially when Keith began moving it around to find the right spot. When 2501 grasp softly and his toes curled, Keith knew he'd found it.

"Last one." He said as he picked up the very thin rod. "Guess where this goes." Keith said playfully. At 2501 uncomprehending stare, Keith whispered into his ear, "Your urethra."

"Oh God!"

Keith laughed at 2501's examination, "Oh God, indeed." 2501 whimpered and bucked until Keith started to put the thing in, holding himself so still he didn't even breathe until Keith let him go. 2501 face revealed how uncomfortable he was.

He was about to get more uncomfortable. Each of the items that were connected to him was attached to a machine that the scientists used in some of their earlier experiments. Keith set it as high as it would go, enough to kill a normal person, and turned it on.

Electricity flowed into 2501 making his body arch. His screams echoed loudly off the walls, sounding almost animalistic. After a few moments, Keith turned the machine off. 2501 laid there panting, begging, "Stop, stop, please stop."

Keith smiled, "Make me."

He turned the machine back on. While it wouldn't kill 2501 or caused any permanent damage, he would be in agony until the machine was turned off. Again, after a few moments, Keith shut the machine off.

"What do you want from me?" 2501 screamed at Keith. Before Keith could answer, a strange sound filled the air. Distant, faint, it was electronic in nature. Keith would have dismissed it if not for the effect it had over 2501. The sound accomplished what painful jolts electricity failed to do.

2501 _changed_.

His skin became a metallic ash grey with swirling designs in reflective black, his hair the color of blue flames. The angles of his body became sharp as broken glass. Muscles rolled under his skin as he made short work of his bonds. Gracefully, he got off the table and stalked towards Keith, vivid red eyes glowing.

Every graceful movement screamed predator. In Keith's eyes, 2501 had become what Keith had thought himself was, a God among insects.

How wrong he was.

"My God," He breathed, his voice barely above a whisper, his hand reaching out to stroke the newborn God's cheek. "My God."

Keith never felt the hand that plunged into his chest.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

With a moment's hesitation to remove what 2500 had place on and in him, he ran down the hallways. An unknown destination, no more wandering aimlessly, he moved with a purpose now that he knew his direction.

Towards the wails of pain, he had to make them stop, had to take the pain away.

Patience was silent but he could feel her, watching, waiting. Something important was happening, he could feel it his bones. Another wail went up as he turned the corner. The metal doors were huge and slightly ajar as if someone had left too quickly to close them. It didn't take much to push them open and go into the huge chamber.

Cold, that was his first impression and so bright it hurt his eyes. The air tasted funny, chemically, most likely from the mists that filled the chamber. Something metal and bright yellow was struggling on a huge examination slab. There was a little spindly thing on top of it, digging at the yellow one's body.

The yellow one screamed again.

He didn't stop to think. Grabbing what looked like a saw someone had left behind, he ran to the examination slab. He scrambled up the yellow one- robot! his inner child squealed- hands and feet freezing and sliding on the cold metal as he climbed. The spindly red-eyed monster jabbered something very rude before sending what looked like mangled CD's at him.

One whizzed by his head, cutting a bit of his hair and the other nicked his shoulder. Unfortunately, for the skittering thing, he had managed to get close enough to swing the saw at it. Lucky for him, he cut its head off.

'_Not so tough without a head, are you?'_ He thought as he pulled himself up the rest of the way. He threw the head into one of the painful lights, breaking them before tossing the body on the other side. He turned his attention back to the gaping hole in the yellow robot's chest.

There was a bright glow inside the hole that wasn't from the glowing blue liquid that ran from the tubes inside. He couldn't see it clearly but could hear the humming. It was nice and… familiar. Something started to flutter and hum in his own chest in response and the body beneath him moved. He looked up into a pair of brilliant blue eyes peering out at him from a strangely shaped yellow mask.

The mask lifted up to revealed a strange, almost human face. They stared at each other, neither moving, for what seemed to be an eternity.

'_You found me.'_

He broke eye contact first, swallowing thickly. He rubbed his chest, _what was_ that? The robot was familiar but he knew he had never seen it before in his life, so how could it be familiar? He wasn't really scared anymore; it was like sitting in the lap of a very close friend.

_A close friend that has a hole in the chest,_ Patience pointed out, _You might want to take care of that._

'_How?'_ He asked. As friendly as it seemed now, it might not remain so. He didn't know how to fix it and if he released it so it could fix itself, there was no guarantee it wouldn't kill him. It was probably pissed and quite willing to take its ire out on him. It might not even know he was trying to help it.

_Say this_, Patience advised, giving him a string of something very odd. However, he trusted her not to get him killed.

Licking his lips, he said, "Bah-weep-Graaaaagnah wheep ni ni bong."

It sounded just as stupid aloud as it did in his head. The robot just looked at him before it started to make cute little squeaky noises.

'_What did you have me say?'_ He asked Patience.

_It's the Universal Greeting._ Patience explained, _It's a way to express friendliness when a language barrier is present. Don't worry, it sounds stupid no matter what language it's said in._

'_It's laughing at me?'_

"_S. O. S please someone help me!"_ A woman's vocals blasted out, scaring him badly enough he nearly fell off it. Its eyes started to dim as it lay back down. The light its chest flickered ominously.

_The wound is bad,_ we need to hurry, Patience said_, put your hands near the wound._

'_Why?'_

_Trust me._ She said. He gently placed his hands on either side of the wound and waited.

Light filled him up and overflowed from his hands. When it faded, the chest was smooth and unblemished, his reflection in the metal shown that he was blue-eyed again. He felt drained, empty. He laid his head on its chest and heard the humming inside as strong as before. It was comforting like an old lullaby.

'_What was that?_' He asked Patience.

_Call it a gift_, Patience replied.

Before he could reply, the robot moved. With infinite gentleness that belied its size, it tenderly picked him up. The light must have released its bonds. He wasn't scared, just very sleepy. It gently sat him down on the ground as it got off the slab.

It looked bigger standing up, but he still wasn't afraid. "What's your name?"

"_I am… Bumblebee!"_ What had to be the radio rolled through the stations _"Who are you? Who, who, who, who? 'Cause I really wanna know!"_

The robot's name was Bumblebee and it –he- wanted to know his name. He almost answered Subject 2501. His name, it felt like forever since someone had asked who he was. He wasn't even sure who he was anymore.

_Why not use the name you had before all of this?_ Patience suggested.

It was a good as anything else. Smiling he answered,

"You can call me Sam."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Author Notes:

Songs used:

Rihanna - S. O. S

Black Sabbath - Iron Man

Aqua - Bumble Bee

The Who - Who Are You?

Bee finally appears and the great mystery of who is Subject 2501 had been revealed!

I truly thought about leaving off that last line but I figured you all would kill me if I did.

As most of you figured out, Subject 2501 is Sam. Why didn't I just tell you? I wanted to keep the air of mystery. Besides not even Sam's sure of his identity anymore with what's happened to him. I wasn't 100% who he was and I'm the author! I didn't want to say yes and then be like 'Wait! I changed my mind!'

**Harvest Dreaming:** Thank you for your wonderful review

**Haljaruna**: Yes indeed

**Lady FoxFire**: Well, I did a reverse of your idea. His hair is blue with black highlights when he'd calm and flame blue went his pissed. Thanks for letting me know about the movie section.

**Dream's Abyss**: You would be correct.

**YaoiIsMyWorld:** I love your name. Wish granted, twice! Thanks for the review.

**Daeleniel Shadowphyre**: Thanks, and why he can hear Patience and Megatron in his head will be revealed later.

That what I was thinking when I suggested blue hair.

Thanks to all my wonderful reviewer and readers! You make my day!

Have great day,

BlueLunacy7


	6. Chapter 6: So What Now?

Title: Unnatural

Author: BlueLunacy7

Chapter Warnings: None

Pairings: Hints of Sam/Bee (finally)

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, the any quotes or lyrics, or song titles in anyway, shape, or form.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 6: So What Now? **

Do not anticipate trouble, or worry about what may never happen. Keep in the sunlight.-Benjamin Franklin

Bumblebee kept his sensors on the boy sleeping inside him. After they got out of the Sector 7 lab via the tunnel used to bring Bumblebee in, the boy who identified himself as Sam, promptly entered recharge, for it was closer to that then human sleep. So Bumblebee laid the seat down, darkened the windows and parked some placed he'd go unnoticed for several hours.

Unlike Sam, Bumblebee was wide wake, feeling better than he had in vorns, his processors going over the information he had, which wasn't much unfortunately and only lead to more questions.

What had happened to Sam? While he didn't appear injured, Sam's body and clothes were heavily spattered with human blood and what seem to be energon-like substances.

All the records that Bumblebee could find shown that Sam had been human before he went missing six months earlier.

Sam had used the universal greeting, a thought that still made him laugh even as he wondered where Sam had learned it. Most humans had never encounter life from other planets. Most didn't even believe in extraterrestrials.

What _was_ Sam? While his scanners weren't as sensitive as Ratchet's, they did show that besides a lower body temperature than most humans, Sam's body was not organic and it wasn't metallic either but some strange combination of both. His skin was closer to a sparkling's exostructure than human skin.

Wheeljack and Perceptor would have a field day with him.

However, what really made Bumblebee's logic processors freeze was the fact that Sam had a spark, which was impossible for an organic and the energy he used to repair Bumblebee when that little pit-spawn Frenzy tore into his armor plating after his spark was almost a direct match to the All Spark. Said energy had also repaired his vocal processors a little. While he still couldn't talk, it would only be a matter of time before he could and the vocal processors no longer ached.

To makes worse, his own spark reacted oddly where Sam was concerned. Even before meeting him face-to-face, Sam Witwicky had made his spark flutter in a way he'd never felt before. In searching for him, Bumblebee had accessed Sam's myspace page and almost compulsively saved all the pictures.

He couldn't get the boy out of his processors and redoubled his efforts to find him. Even when he found out that Sam was missing and most likely dead, he couldn't stop looking, the need to find him had almost nothing to do with the glasses, the All Spark, or the war. When he had finally laid optics on Sam in the flesh, his spark fluttered and hummed in harmony to the smaller one in the boy. It was like finding pieces of himself he didn't even know were missing.

Frankly, it _scared_ him, the…_possessiveness_ he felt for Sam. Even having only just met him, Bumblebee knew without a doubt if someone tried to take Sam from him, they would only do so over his cold and empty shell.

Bumblebee wondered at his luck; caught by a secret American government agency, nearly ending up a frozen experiment for said secret American government agency. _Nearly_ having his spark ripped out, only to find the object of his quest (and growing obsession) was no longer human, most likely didn't have the glasses and seemed to have some connection to the All Spark, which of course was impossible. What in Primus' name was he going to tell Optimus and the others?

His processors hurt.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"…_.all the roads we have to walk are winding and all the lights that lead us there are blinding…" _

Sam stretched and opened his eyes to black ceiling, which was odd until he remembered where he was.

Inside the robot-car –_Cybertronian_, according to Patience- named Bumblebee. He was inside another being. It was oddly comforting on a weird level, waking up inside Bumblebee. He didn't want to think what that said about him.

"Good morn….evening?" He said politely, glancing out the window, seeing the sun staring to sink into the horizon and the sky darkened. It had been morning when they had escaped, hadn't? The…whatever Patience did to fix Bumblebee had taken a lot out of him, apparently.

"_Good morning starshine, the earth says hello!"_ Poured from the radio, Sam smiled at that. At least the car was friendly.

"I should thank you…for getting me out of there...so thank you." Sam babbled not knowing what to say to the alien robot car he was in, "So what now? I mean, those guys from the lab will probably be after us….I don't have a place to go, looking like this. "

"_What happen to you…..? Tell me; tell me, baby….._ _About the way you look…."_

"You want know what happen to me… why I look like this?" The sound of applause answered him as Bumblebee pulled out onto the road. He was probably asking about the blood, but Sam couldn't talk about that yet.

"I guess it started when I was younger. I just 'knew' things. About things I had never seen or people I had just met. Sometime I could even sense a person's thoughts." Sam said softly, staring out the window. "When I got older, sometimes…I 'knew' things before they happened. Not anything big, mind you. Just little things, who as calling before the phone rang, what bus was running late that day, what number would come up on the dice. Little things like that."

"I convinced my father to let me play the stock market. I couldn't predict how the big stocks would do but the little ones, those I could predict. I'd just pick the ones to buy from the newspaper and then later I'd tell him which of those to sell. Simple."

"I was very, very good." He laughed bitterly, "That's what got me in trouble. To this day, I don't know how they figured it out. I guess I was just too careless, sloppy in my choices. One day this MIB guy showed up and introduces himself as Tom Banachek. He wanted to talk to me about the 'unusual talents' that I had. Banachek wanted some scientist to test my abilities."

"He made it out to be something great, as if I could help county or help prevent soldiers for dieing needless deaths, that kind of thing. He was so sincere; he truly believed what he was telling me. I agreed." He curled up in the seat. "I didn't realize until it was too late just how screwed I was."

Here he hesitated, having never giving voice to these words before, "I….think they killed me and then used something…_alien_…to bring me back. Like Frankenstein monster. My abilities don't work anymore." It felt good to talk about this, even to a virtual stranger. He felt safe, comfortable with Bumblebee. "I looked human for the first couple of days, and then I started to change. My eyes were first I think, then my skin. My hair was the last to go." He ran his hand through his stiff blue curls. "I became the ugly freak you see before you."

"_You are beautiful in every single way…"_

_What a sweetheart!_ Patience cooed. Sam was inclined to agree and told Bumblebee so who seemed to preen under the compliment. A few moments later, Bumblebee pulled in front of bathrooms of a gas station. Luckily, they were in the back of the gas station and it was dark so Sam didn't have to worry about being seen. The door was locked but a hard push from Sam was enough to open it.

The bathroom wasn't very clean but it was clean enough for what he had to do. He checked himself in the cracked mirror. He looked like hell, shirtless and splattered with blood. Using some of the paper towels, he managed to clean most of the blood off. He was trying to decide what to do with his hair and dirty pants when the door opened.

He whirled around to see a dark haired girl that was about his age, holding some clothes. A _very_ pretty girl dressed in a pink camisole and a short jean skirt. Gaping at her, he almost told her she was in the wrong bathroom until he looked closer. Her eyes were a dazzling blue that no human could have.

"Bumblebee?" He asked without knowing why. The girl smiled, white teeth flashing against tan skin, and nodded offering the clothes. Sam bypassed the clothes and touched -her/his? - face. The skin was smooth, soft, and warm, with humming beneath almost like electricity. "Wow."

The girl mirrored his actions, and then her fingers trailed down his face to his chest, placing her hand over where his heart would be. The thing in his chest began to hum faster, vibrate so hard he was sure the girl could feel it through his skin.

Sam swallowed thickly and took a step back, dropping his hand. "Ah, thank you," he said quick taking the clothes. "I'll be out in a minute."

The girl face slipped into a moue of disappointment and then she vanished. Sam took a deep breath, the thing in his chest calming down. He _did not_ want to think about whatever weirdness was happening between him and the alien robot right now.

Quickly he rinsed his hair in the sink the best he could. The clothes Bumblebee had procured for him were a little big, especially the shirt. As he was dressing, he asked Patience what that girl was.

_Most likely, a holomatter avatar,_ Patience explained, _Cybertronians use them on alien worlds to blend in with native species that are too small or fleshy for Cybertronians to physically, mimic. It also allows Cybertronians go into places and perform tasks that their natural size would otherwise prevent._

'_Okay, but why was it a girl?'_ He asked, balling up the dirty pants, stuffing them in the garbage bin and opened the door. _'I thought he was well….__**male**__.'_

_Well….he is technically. Cybertronians don't have sexes like humans but they do have what human would recognize as __**gender**_. Patience explained. _However, as to why he has a female avatar…maybe he thought you'd like it?_

Sam shook his head, put that on his mental **Think About It Later** list as he walked up to Bumblebee. The door popped open for him and he got inside. "Thanks again for the clothes." He said as Bumblebee pulled out of the parking lot. "So what now?"

"_Call...my friends…Let them know…..what's going on…."_ Bumblebee replied as he sped off down the road.

Neither one of them saw the police cruiser following them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Author Notes:

Songs used:

Oasis: Wonderwall

Hair: Good morning starshine

Shawn Desman: Never Change Me 'N Sync Tell Me: Tell Me...Baby Elton John: Something About The Way You Look Tonight

Christina Aguilera: Beautiful

Pearl Jam: Not For You Elvis Presley: Wear My Ring Around Your Neck

Cure: I Don't Know What's Going On

Yay Chapter 6! We finally get a peek inside Bee's mind and well as some Bee and Sam interaction. Is Bee flirting with Sam? Yes, but neither one realizes that's what happening.

I don't like Mikaela Banes and not _just,_ because she gets in the way of the Bee/Sam, though to be honest, that is a big part. Therefore, she doesn't exist in my story. However, I think Megan Fox is very pretty and since the transformers wiki lists Bee's holomatter avatar as a 'Brunette and smokin' hot white female in pink camisole' I used her as Bee's avatar.

Before anyone, get mad and starts screaming, "Where's the slash?" There is a reason Bee has chosen a female avatar even though he is male. As Patience pointed out it is because he thought Sam would like a female avatar rather than a male one. However, his avatar will change later in the story.

My view is that sex and gender are two different things. To me, gender is a mindset while sex is physical aspect. Someone brain could say '_girl'_ thus making their gender female while the body says '_boy_', making their sex male.

I'm not sure I like this chapter; it was such a pain to write. Like I said in _Glamour_, it maybe a while before I update again, especially now that I have second story.

**Harvest** **Dreaming**: Thanks

**black** **dragon**: Yes indeed

**Lady** **FoxFire**: Hope this chapter answers some of your questions.

**Escagirl**: Is that a Good Interesting or a Bad Interesting. When you asked if Keith was dead, it made me think of a little kid hiding under the covers asking is the monster was gone.

And to answer you question maaaaaybe. Muhahahaha! (coughs)

**TheRavenQuoth**: Thanks

Safe to assume that 'Patience' is the allspark? You do know what happens when you assume right? I don't want to give anything away. Everyone will find out the truth about Patience when Sam does.

**Moonlight black rose**: Glad I could make you laugh. I love your story **Allspark me? pfft As if. **It inspired me to write _Glamour_

Thanks to all the wonderful people who read, reviewed and added this story to their favorites list.

If I don't update between now and then, have a Happy Thanksgiving!

-BlueLunacy7


	7. Chapter 7: Visitors from Heaven

Title: Unnatural

Author: BlueLunacy7

Chapter Warnings: None

Pairings: None at the moment but future Sam/Bee

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, the any quotes or lyrics, or song titles in anyway, shape, or form.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 7: Visitors from Heaven**

Music is well said to be the speech of angels. -Thomas Carlyle

Bumblebee cruised slowly through dilapidated factories and warehouses; he pulled up next to a huge pile of jumbled metal and stopped. When Bumblebee popped open the door for him, Sam complied with the silent request and got out.

Immensely curious, Sam asked "What are we doing here?"

Bumblebee unfolded into his robotic shape with a muted, almost musical noise. _'Oh, that's why.'_ Sam thought feeling immensely stupid. It wouldn't do for someone to see Bumblebee like this, no matter how fascinating it was.

An evangelist's sermon boomed, _"A mighty voice will send a message, summoning forth visitors from heaven, Hallelujah!"_

Sam cast an involuntary look sky ward, "Visitors from heaven…does that make you my guardian angel?"

"_I can be your hero, baby."_ Bumblebee nodded and took something out. Before Sam could ask what it was, something _huge_ slammed into Bumblebee with a roar, sending him one way and the object the other.

The thing that slammed into Bumblebee with another robot, this one black and white, covered with spikes, the word "police" on his arms. Rolling back to his feet, Bumblebee charged straight at the spiked robot, sending them both tumbling.

As the robots fought, Sam ran. He couldn't help Bumblebee fight the monster Cop; mostly Bumblebee would get hurt trying to protect him, getting out of the way was the best option. Monster Cop didn't attack until Bumblebee took The Object out; it had to be important so Sam took off in the direction The Object had gone.

Running through the yard, he could still hear the sounds of the battle going on behind him as he searched for The Object. A dark harsh chuckle echoed through the yard, "Megatron did a number on you didn't he, Bumblebee?"

Sam's anger served as a boost of energy. As much as he wanted to rant and rave at Wrath at the moment, it would open their connection up fully and he couldn't afford that.

After what felt like hours, but in reality was just minutes, Sam found The Object. It was buried half way under a pile of rusted metal. It was over three feet in diameter if he guessed right and heavy, it took him sometime to move it. The Object was looked silver and bronze, covered in symbols that he recognized as words but nothing to tell him how to work the thing.

_Do you know how to work this thing?_ He asked Patience in desperation.

_I think so_, she sounded unsure which made Sam nervous, _It has changed a lot from the last time I saw it._

With Patience's guidance, he touched each of the symbol in a sequence and without a warning The Object emitted a light so bright and unexpected that he fell backwards as spots dance in front of his watering eyes. All he got was the impression of an outline of what looked like a face.

A metallic snarl was his only warning before something struck him in the back and lifted off the ground, flinging him into a pile of metal and glass. There was a crunch and darkness as The Object was destroyed. Cut and bruised, Sam tried to shrink as Monster Cop leaned over him.

"Interesting, Frenzy had mentioned a strange looking human with a spark. I did not believe him." He growled, red eyes glowing. Where in Bumblebee had kindness to him, this one did not. "I can see why Bumblebee has an interest in you."

There was something about the way he said _Bumblebee_ that made Sam's hackles rise and his fear lessen. "What did you do to him?" Sam demanded, voice shaking.

"Brave little squishy." A massive metal fist smashed into the ground next to Sam, making him squeak. "Worry about yourself."

As enormous fingers reached for him, movement caught his eye, Bumblebee. Unfortunately, Monster Cop saw Sam's lack of attention and looked in the same direction as his hand covered Sam, holding him down, not enough to hurt but the promise of pain was there.

"Worried about your pet, Bumblebee?" He leered. The way he said his name, if he had been human, Sam would have said that he sounded…lustful when he spoke to Bumblebee. The thought made the thing in his chest start humming again and he felt an echoing, comforting, hum from Bumblebee.

Monster Cop felt it too apparently and was not happy. "Impossible!" he snarled, looking back and forth between them. The hand that was posed over Sam pushed down suddenly. Sam screamed as he felt his bones break and slice into his organs. Bumblebee let lose an electronic squeal of rage and slammed into Monster Cop, driving him into an electrical substation.

Electricity danced over the metal form, Monster Cop twitched and shuddered but didn't get back up.

Sam had managed to crawl over to the side of an old building. He could feel his bones slowly pop back into place. It was taking longer than it should; he'd been hurt worst than this by the scientist, it shouldn't be taking this long. He looked up as the camaro pulled up in front of him.

A young man appeared out of nowhere next to him, most likely Bumblebee's avatar.

Sam whimpered when the avatar gently and effortlessly picked him up, placing him inside of the camaro and vanishing.

"_You okay honey?... You look pretty low…."_ The radio sung as the camaro roared to life and headed out of the empty lot, spraying gravel.

"I'm fine, Bumblebee." Sam replied softly with his eyes closed, he didn't want to worry Bumblebee but he _hurt_ and hurt badly.

"_But you've got hurts deep inside you…You need help, that's what you need, you need help, can't get it from me…" _

"It's okay, Bumblebee, really, I'm just a little weak that why it's taking so long." '_I hope_,' he thought, "Just need a…nap…"

He must have slipped into sleep because suddenly someone was shaking his shoulder. When he opened his eyes, he was staring into the pretty blue eyes of Bumblebee's avatar. It was the same one that put him inside the camaro. This avatar was nicely muscled with silky black hair and sun-kissed skin, dressed in black jeans and a yellow shirt.

"I like this one. He's cute." Sam murmured, without thinking. "How long have I been asleep?"

"_Little while…. I'm scared…. so confused by you…. I can't take it…."_ Be replied as his avatar went back to 'driving.'

"I really am okay Bumblebee." He held up an arm that had once had a deep cut on it which was now a pale line. "See, better already."

"_Now you feel better, but are you sure?....How can you be sure? How can you be sure?..._"

"I've been hurt worse." He pointed out.

"_Never Again!..._ _never gonna hurt you again….I will take care of you…"_

"I have no doubt." He said with a smile, and then asked hesitantly, "What's the deal with Monster Cop and you? I mean, he seemed…err, _taken_ with you…"

"_So obsessed with me…I don't want him…"_

"So he's you're stalker?" Sam asked, eyebrows going to his hairline, "Not an ex-boyfriend?"

The radio let out an offended _squawk_ before singing, _"No Way Baby…."_

"I did think you had better taste than that, but you never know…"

Bumblebee decided to ignore that statement for he sang,_ "Look up in the sky…the stars are falling…."_

Sam looked out the window at the night sky. As he watched, a comet seemed to strike the atmosphere and shatter…no separate into small pieces.

"Are those your friends?"

"_All my friends, coming down…." _

Sometime later Bumblebee pulled into a secluded alleyway. Rumbling from the other direction was a huge blue and red eighteen wheeler. When it stopped in front of Bumblebee, Sam could see it had no driver.

Behind the semi-truck were three other vehicles: a beautiful silver sports car, an emergency Hummer and a bad ass black pick-up truck. The vehicles assembled in a loose semicircle.

Sam did some quick mental calculations and realized how _big_ these robots must be, especially the semi. The avatar had vanished and Bumblebee opened the door; silently asking him to get out. Sam wondered if he had to get out or if he could just say inside Bumblebee the entire time.

But Bumblebee wouldn't place him in danger, not after saving him from Monster Cop right? If Bumblebee said it was safe to get out then it was safe. He took a deep breath and climbed out. Bumblebee back up as Sam moved to stand in front of him, leaving Sam standing the center of the circle, facing the large semi.

'_Oh boy.'_ He thought as he tried to talk pass the sudden dryness in his mouth. The semi was _huge_; he was willing to bet the robot itself was huge…oh boy. "Hello?"

The response of the truck was the shifting its grill, with a deeper version of the musical noise that Bumblebee had, it began to transform slowly compared to Bumblebee. Around him, the others too began transforming, revealing their robotic shapes. After an eternity of grinding gears and sifting parts, the robot stood at its full height and looked down. Sam had a weird déjà vu feeling, as if he'd met it before…

Suddenly pain erupted in his head; Wrath's growling voice clawed through the block, roaring _Prime_ so loud he was sure that others around him could hear it. Sam _pushed_ back as hard as he could, silencing him, but Sam could still feel Wrath's anger. The pain in his head awakened the soreness in his body that had yet to heal.

During Wrath's tantrum, the largest of robots, kneeled down until they were face to face. Sam breath caught in his throat, this robot was immense, gigantic and could kill him so easily…but its eyes, the brilliant blue lights so similar to Bumblebee's, held no malice.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendant of Archibald Witwicky?" The deep voice that emerged from the robot was pleasant and authoritative and very familiar.

Sam nodded, swallowing thickly, "Y-es ssir." It never hurt to be polite. Without thinking, he added, "You're Optimus Prime."

Optimus Prime looked at him with surprise, "Yes, but I'm curious as to how you know that."

Sam wasn't sure how to explain Patience other than 'I have a voice in my head that explains things'which probably wouldn't go over well.

_Tell them you've always known._ Patience said simply.

'_What? Why?'_

_Just tell them._

Sam shrugged and said, "I've always known."

The lenses of Optimus Prime's eyes widen and contacted, "What else do you know?"

"I know that you were a guardian of the Cube and the co-ruler of Cybertron, the other ruler being the Lord High Protector Megatron until he started craving the Cube's power. Your people warred over its power, leaving Cybertron devastated and dying." Sam licked his lips, "To keep the Cube out of Megatron's hands, you launched it blindly into space. It eventually landed on earth, where Megatron found it."

Silence met his words. As it dragged on, he became more and more uncomfortable. Optimus Prime broke the silence with a noise similar to the clearing of a throat. "Then you know Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the Cube and we must keep it from him."

He gestured to the silver sports car, "My first lieutenant, designation: Jazz."

"What's up?" Jazz asked doing an impressive flip before jumping onto a car behind him as if it were a chair, "This looks like a cool place to kick it!"

Before Sam could say anything, a sound behind came from behind him that made the hair on his neck stand up. He turned to look at the bad ass black truck that Optimus Prime introduced as "My weapons specialist, Ironhide."

In a move reminiscence of old cowboys movies, Ironhide spun two large cylindrical cannons on his arms in the same manner cowboys did their guns. When the spinning stopped, both were aims at him, with a foreboding whine the ends of the two cannons started glowing, one blue and the other orange as he asked, "You feeling lucky, punk?"

"Easy, Ironhide." Optimus Prime reprimanded.

"Just kidding," Ironhide said sulkily, "I just wanted to show him my cannons."

"Our chief medical officer; Ratchet," The red and blue robot gestured to the emergency Hummer who was studying Sam too closely for comfort.

"And you already know your guardian, Bumblebee." Bumblebee did a little dance, singing _"Check on the rep, Yep, second to none."_

"Umm…why can't he talk?" Sam asked.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle. I'm still working on them." Ratchet answered as he shot a red beam at Bumblebee's throat, "Hmmm."

"We are the Autobots, enemies to the Decepticons who follow Megatron." Optimus Prime explained, "Your ancestor, Archibald Witwicky found Megatron and the coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses. If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they'll use its power to transform Earth's machines, and build a new army." Optimus Prime stated as he stood, "The human race will be extinguished. Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival."

Sam couldn't help but feel a little panicky; all five robots were staring at him intently, obviously expecting him to say something.

"This would be a really bad time to mention I don't have the glasses and have no clue where they are, wouldn't it?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Songs used in this chapter in no particular order:

Enrique Iglesias: Hero

RENT: You okay honey?

Used: Pretty Handsome Awkward

ZOEgirl: Are You Sure About That

Tankard: Mirror Mirror

Cure: I Don't Know What's Going On

3 Doors Down: When I'm Gone

Garbage: You Look So Fine

U2: In A Little While

Radiohead: How Can You Be Sure

Terrorvision: What The Doctor Ordered

Nickelback: Never Again

Donell Jones: He Won't Hurt You Lyrics Amy Sky: I Will Take Care Of You

Busted: She Wants To Be Me

Shirley Bassey: You Can Have Him

Aaliyah: I Refuse

Mims: Superman

U2: The Fly

Rolling Stones: Coming Down Again

Styles Of Beyond : Second To None

Yay Chapter 7! Well, Barricade got his but kicked and the Autobots finally make an appearance.

Why does Bumblebee have a boy avatar in this chapter? Because Bumblebee is male and at that moment he was more concerned with helping Sam than impressing him, since Sam likes it, Bumblebee with mostly keep this Avatar.

Why is Sam so weak? After his 'transformation' he was taken and place in a cell, only being taken out to be experimented on. He'd basically out of shape.

So how will they find the allspark without the glasses? All will be revealed….later.

Reviewers: 

**empath89:** Thank you and completely agree with Bumblebee/Sam being awesome (as you can tell). I'm trying to point out the connection between Sam and Bumblebee without having them then go molest each other within the first few minutes of meeting (as much fun as that is). Funny you should mention the sci-fi aspect…truth is I don't read or watch much sci-fi. Actually, Transformers is as far as I get into the realm of sci-fi, so I hope I'm doing a good job.

**Ravensflight6**: Thank you. (Smiles) it's funny but when I first started this fic I had considered making Patience Primus but decided against it. Good guess though.

**Tori**-**chan**: Thank you. (Giggles) Sam is still a cutie just with a few changes. Oh yes, Cade is going to be a bad guy. I love the idea of an evil cop. He'd fit in perfectly with cops of my home town.

**Spoon10488**: Thank you.

**black dragon:** thank you. I wanted possessive Bee, not psycho Bee. As to what others would think, you'll have to wait.

**YaoiIsMyWorld:** Wow. Thank you. . (Laughs) I know I surprised (and pissed off) a lot of people with girl Bee, but I had a reason. You must have faith in me. There with be slash, maybe not the "throwing over the hood of the car" kind (but I will consider it).

Thanks for the kind words on "Glamour". I know a lot of people were like _WTF?_ I'm glad and flattered that you trusted me enough to read it, I'll try not to take too long updating.

**Lady FoxFire:** thanks for reviewing and you'll just have to wait and see.

**Moonlight black rose:** thank you!

Thanks to everyone who took the time to read, review and save Unnatural to their favorites. You make me smile.

Happy Holidays!

-BlueLunacy7


	8. Chapter 8: La Petite Mort

Title: Unnatural

Author: BlueLunacy7

Chapter Warnings: OCC-ness most likely, Sexuality,

Pairings: Sam/Bee

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, any quotes or lyrics, or song titles in anyway, shape, or form.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 8: La Petite Mort**

Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same. -Emily Brontë

"Are you going to leave now?" Sam asked quietly sitting on Bumblebee's hood, finishing the sandwich that Bumblebee had gotten him. They were parked way away from anyone, so Sam was able to enjoy the stars and not get crumbs all over Bumblebee's interior.

"I understand, you know. I don't have the glasses and their really important right? That's the whole reason found me isn't it? The glasses I don't have. So you're going to leave." He was babbling but he had to know, it was important, at that moment it seemed the most important thing ever.

Bumblebee was quiet for a moment, before the radio sang, "_I will stay with you...Through the end of time…I will stay with you..."_

"You're such a sweetheart, Bumblebee." Sam murmured, looking down at his hands. It wasn't that he didn't believe Bumblebee but things changed and he might have to leave. It was enough to know that Bumblebee wanted to stay with him.

Wasn't it?

A hand on his shoulder broke his moody thoughts. Sam turned, and was caught by the bright blue eyes of Bumblebee's avatar. Sam felt weird, warm and fuzzy and the thing in his chest was humming happily and it just felt natural to let Bumblebee close the gap and kiss him

The lips were soft and warm, Sam could feel the humming but it wasn't enough. He deepened the kiss, grabbing the avatar's shoulders and kissed like he was trying to crawl inside.

Suddenly the avatar vanished. With the loss of support, Sam slid off of the hood and onto the ground. With that same musical sound Bumblebee transformed and Sam found himself staring up as sense seemed to reassert itself.

What was he doing? He'd know Bumblebee for how long? A day? Less than a day? Never mind that it felt like forever. Bumblebee wasn't human, Sam wasn't Cybertronian, they were on two different ends of the spectrum. It would never work-

But then Bumblebee touched him and the warm fuzziness returned. Things became muddled in that warm, fuzzy, hummingness. It felt _sooo ggooooddd_ when Bumblebee touched him _there_ and _there_ and **_there_** with cool metal fingers. Bumblebee made such cute little noises when Sam would touch _there_ and tug **_that_**, the armor growing warmer and warmer.

Their song was humming from Bumblebee's chest and Sam wanted to see what as making it. Bumblebee seemed to have the same idea and held Sam close to his chest. There was a shifting of parts and suddenly Sam could see the most beautiful sparkling radiant light, an orb of warmth, an orb of _**Bumblebee**_.

If it was a human impulse to touch the shiny thing or something else Sam couldn't say, only it felt like the most natural thing in the world was to touch it, so Sam did.

_The universe held its breath for a span of a heartbeat…._

_There was no Sam…._

_There was no Bumblebee…._

_There was only single brilliant entity…_

_Until the universe sighed….._

_Two once more connected eternally…._

Sam panted, satiated, as he pressed his face on the cooling armor, hearing fans whirl inside. Giggling he asked, "Was it good for you?"

_"…Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight…."_

Sam's giggles became a laugh as he cuddled closer to Bumblebee, a feeling of such happiness inside him. As long as he had Bumblebee, things would be fine. What ever would happen would happen. Tomorrow would take care of itself.

Their reverie was broken by the sound of helicopters.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A few moments earlier….

_/The boy is not human any more. He is most likely a Technorganic. /_ Ratchet stated once Bumblebee and Samuel had left to get the boy some food after the discussion about the glasses had concluded.

While finding the allspark was a major concern, another was the level protectiveness Bumblebee had shown towards Samuel that was causing concern among them. Bumblebee had been adamant over the inter-Autobot frequencies that they not question the boy about his appearance, claiming it would only distress the human needlessly. Once the introductions were done, Bumblebee's gaze wouldn't stray far from the human.

The fact the boy was soaked in allspark energy and that Bumblebee's vocal processors were healing at an accelerated rate only added to the mystery.

_/Technorganic?/_ Ironhide snorted in disbelief, _/There's no such thing, they're a myth./_

_/They're not so much a myth as exceedingly rare. It is unknown why the allspark creates them./_ Ratchet countered, / _It is quite possible that Samuel got his information from the allspark itself when he became a Technorganic. Which would accout for the allspark energy that seems to radiate from him/_

/_Then the kid would know where the allspark is then wouldn't he?/_ Ironhide asked, /_He could lead us right to it./_

_/Most likely not, what little is known about Technorganics points to memory lapses during the transformation process./_ Ratchet stated, /_ The blending of technological and biological components into a single entity takes its toll on the subject, especially organics who have been given a spark. Technorganics are rarely mentally sound./_

_/Is the kid okay Doc? /_ Jazz asked.

/_Little is known about Technorganics but many are prone to uncontrollable rages, /_ Ratchet explained /_during these rages they are ruthless and brutal. Afterwards, they have little or no memory of the events that took place only moments before. /_

Jazz pointed out, /_Our little Bee seems to be fond of him. /_

/_It is more than just fondness on Bumblebee's part./_ Optimus, who had until this point had been mostly silent, stated. /_He is bonding to the boy./_

_/A Binary Bonding in so short of time?/_ Ironhide grumbled /_That ain't smart./_

_/No, it is not a Binary Bond but the beginnings of a Spark Bond./_ Optimus replied wearily, /_Samuel is Bumblebee's Other Half./_

Silence greeted his words, though was surprise them more could not be said. Spark Bonding during the war was not forbidden by Autobot standards, unlike Decepticons, but it was greatly discouraged. Not only did the Spark Bonded have no true loyalty to anyone save their Bonded, when one of the pair died, the other would almost always either seek their own destruction or go mad.

On the other hand, finding an Other Half was sacred thing. There was no translation, no equivalent in the human language, the term 'soul mates' was the closest but was truly inadequate for something so special.

It was thought that while residing within the Matrix waiting to be born, a spark might split in two, these sparks were driven to find and join to their other halves when they were born. This differed from 'twins' who were the result of a spark splitting after it left the Matrix.

Optimus had known that Bumblebee was one of these rare sparks and he had always hoped that Bumblebee would find his Other Half when the war was over. But to find your Other Half, the other part of your spark in a tiny, fragile organic whose race rarely lived pass a vorn before inevitable death….

He had seen those few who survived the lost of their Bonded but did not seek their end in battle or sink into madness. In a way, the fate they suffered was much, much worse. They would not move from the place their bonded had died as their mind turned inward, playing the memories of their Bonded over and over. There was no recovering from the loss.

How much worse would it be for Bumblebee?

Optimus Prime's jaded thoughts were interrupted by a distress signal…

…..coming from Bumblebee.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Author notes:**

John Legend : Stay with you

Cutting Crew: (i Just) Died In Your Arms

Yay chapter 8!

I thought about putting "Love isn't blind, it's retarded," from Two and a Half Men but I didn't think that would set the right tone.

The first part of the chapter, the interaction between Sam and Bumblebee is supposed to be kind of disjointed to show how strong the pull towards one another is. And yes they did technically have sex.

I hope the other 'bots were kind of close to being in character. They were so hard to write.

School is starting so the updates may start slowing down a bit.

Thanks to my wonderful reviewers:

**Lemonlovely**: thanks. I wish I had pictures too, but alas I have no artistic talent

**MorganEddasil**: (_cackles evilly_) Yes, I know. That's why I put it there. As they say nothing ventured, nothing gained. I try to keep the spelling mistakes down. Thanks for your review.

**empath89**: (_hugs back_) Thank you!

**Rena1**: thank you. A friend recommended the song. I like stalker Barricade and we my see more of him (tee, hee).

**Mask of Lies:** thanks you.

_Lady FoxFire:_ (_giggles_) thanks for reviewing. The real reason they didn't notice that Sam isn't exactly human in chapter 7 is because…well…I kind of forgot that he didn't look normal anymore. With the holidays, working on _Glamour_ and being tormented by the _Owls and Larks_ plot bunny, I didn't realize what happened until after I had posted it. As for Ron and Judy, I haven't really decided yet what I'm going to d with them.

**kit572**: thank you!

**Blissdreamer**: (_giggles_) Thank you, thank you!

**Spoon10488:** Thank you.

**Tori-chan:** thank you!.

**YaoiIsMyWorld:** thank you and congrats on being the first person to review chapter 7. I'm glad you like Guy!Bee.

I did check out Bittersweet Alias. Thank you for recommending her. I especially enjoyed I Will Possess Your Heart. There are so few good Charlie/Harry fics and I'm slowly making my way through the rest. Thanks again.

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed and saved my stories to their favorites. Thank you so much.

-BlueLunacy7


	9. Chapter 9: Ice Cube

Title: Unnatural

Author: BlueLunacy7

Chapter Warnings: Violence, bad language

Pairings: Sam/Bee

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, the any quotes or lyrics, or song titles in anyway, shape, or form.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 9: Ice Cube**

Attitudes are contagious. Are yours worth catching? -Dennis and Wendy Mannering

Bumblebee's tires squealed as he sped down the city streets trying to evade the helicopter's spotlight and the armada of black SUVs. He served and turned at such speeds that Sam was amazed that Bumblebee didn't flip over.

"Where are the others?" Sam asked twisting around to look behind him at the following vehicles, the seatbelt that he had put on to keep from being slung around bit into his shoulder.

"_They're coming….I've got to run away, I've got to get away… got to hide..."_ Sam agreed, fighting the SUVs would gain nothing, they were out numbered.

As Bumblebee went over a bridge, there was a sudden loud thunk and Sam would have gone flying through the windshield if it wasn't for the seat belt as something began pulling Bumblebee backwards. Sam turned to look and there was a cable that looked like it was attached Bumblebee's back bumper.

Sam unsnapped his seat belt and got out, running around to the back of Bumblebee. A helicopter was overhead that cable was attached too and there were more heading in their direction. He didn't think that Bumblebee could transform with that thing in his bumper, Sam gabbed in a started to pull.

_'Come on, come on!'_ Sam thought as he pulled as hard as he could. Finally, the thing came out with a squeal of metal. It was such a surprise the both of them that Sam fell backwards and Bumblebee surged forward.

Sam got up and started to run to Bumblebee when one of the SUVs clipped him with enough force to hurt and send him over the low guard rails. He managed to grab onto the ledge and tried to pull himself up. The water was very shallow under the bridge; if he fell he would hit concrete with such a force he would die.

A helicopter flew under the bridge, probably looking for others hidden underneath. The draft it created made impossible for him to get a good enough grip to pull himself up and he began to slip. Before he fell, a large metal hand enclosed him and Bumblebee pick him up with infinite gentleness.

A steel mesh net launched from one of the helicopters that were circling like vultures around a carcass and looped around one of Bumblebee's arms while another looped around his legs, jerking him off his feet and dragging him off the bridge.

He held Sam close so he was protected when they hit the water and concrete. _"Run my baby run my baby run..."_ Bumblebee told him as commandos were zipped-lined down from the helicopters.

"I'm not leaving you." Sam told him as the commandos hovered just out of Bumblebee's reach and started spraying him with something from the canisters on their backs.

It was cold, whatever it was, producing thicker chemically tasting mist as it froze the water vapor in the air, it was hurting Bumblebee. His cries of pains triggered a lava flow of hot anger in Sam. No, not anger, rage, engulfing, drowning rage swallowed him. He felt body _shift_ as his mind slipped into the dark red roaring abyss…

The commandos never saw him coming.

The Sector Seven Soldiers had heard the rumors of what happened at one of the facilities, but none of the believed it after seeing Subject 2501's picture. How could one young boy do such damage?

With hair the color of blue flames, skin as grey as ashes decorated black swirling designs reminiscence of a savage in a forgotten time, it was the eyes that caught them, the eyes the same shade of a familiar demon, one that most of Sector Seven knew well: NBE-1

Subject 2501 burst forth from the mist like an evil spirit. He grabbed the soldiers nearest to him, throwing him like rag doll into another commando. He grabbed the nozzle from another commando and sprayed him in the face. The next few moments were a flurry of flying bodies, broken bones and blood.

The tide turned when other several soldiers rushed forward armed with electric shock batons strong enough to bring the monster to his knees. They surround him, shocking him and putting on restraints that he couldn't break. Once completely immobilized, the commandos threw him roughly into one of the SUV.

Sam mind peered up from the red abyss, he could see could out of a window; he could only watch as a pair of helicopters carried off the trapped Bumblebee.

Sam kicked out a window as he shrieked in protest which earned him a nasty shock from his restraints to the point his consciousness faded to black.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Subject 2501-NBE-1: Samuel James Witwicky, Son of Judith Witwicky née Taylor and Ronald Witwicky, a descendant of Archibald Witwicky," A thin, agitated man in a thick coat read off, "Sole survivor of Cyber Project, suspected to be responsible for the deaths of 25 people including Dr. Ebele O'Keefe and…Dr. Hannah Simmons."

Sam didn't stay anything, didn't denying anything, knowing that no one would believe him but he did wonder about the NBE-1 part, did they know about his connection to Wrath? Sam's shivering body made the metal on his restraints rattle. The room he was in was ice cold, he could see the man's breath as he spoke.

He sensed Bumblebee through a new connection in his head. Bumblebee was close and he could feel Bumblebee's pain distantly, which was odd. He had a feeling that the bond should be stronger than that. But someone was getting closer: Wrath. Sam could feel the rage and power grow stronger.

He couldn't help but think how crowded his mind was getting.

His thoughts were broken by a humming noise, one that he recognized with dread: Stun baton. The thin man had one. It was special designed, while it looked like regular police baton, the shaft had a sickly glow and delivered a painful burning shock as well as a solid blow. The guards at the facility he had been kept at had carried the same thing and had relished using them.

Sam tried to back way, "Hannah was my wife." The thin man stated and brought the baton down hard, again and again and again.

The beating wouldn't kill Sam, no matter how weak he was or how bad the beating was. And it was bad. Simmons was like a man possessed, hitting and, at times, kicking Sam. Restrained as he was, he couldn't protect himself, couldn't even curl up to protect his vial organs from the man's blows. He could smell his skin burning.

"Stop, stop, stop!" A voice yelled, a voice Sam knew from before this whole thing began: Banachek. Sam watched out of one eye as Banachek grabbed Simmons. Two other men dragged Sam out of the room, though Sam could still hear Banachek and Simmons arguing.

"That thing needs to be destroyed!" Simmons roared.

"We need him alive!" Banachek yelled, "The information he has on the NBE's is priceless!"

The suits dragged Sam into room across the hallway and dropped him on the floor none too gently. A woman in a lab coat forced a vial of watery pink something to Sam lips. It smelled funny and he tried to turn his head away, until Patience whispered, _Drink it_.

It tasted weird, like lightning charged air but weak and watery. Energy rushed almost painfully through him, he felt better than he had in a couple of days as his body quickly healed itself but he still felt weak. He wanted more of that stuff but knew better than to ask.

Simmons and Banachek came in a few moments later. Both stood over him, enforcing their control, Banachek with his blank face and Simmons with his glare as the woman and the other two left.

"Son, I know we gotten off to a bad start but I need you to listen to me very carefully." Banachek stated, "People can die here. We need to know everything you know and we need to know it now."

"As long as you don't hurt Bumblebee, the one I was capture with." Sam licked his lips, tasting his blood, "I want to know about what you did to me. Oh and I want these things off." He said shaking his restraints.

"Now listen here-" Simmons snarled.

"As long as you do not try to escape," Banachek interrupted, shooting Simmons a look. "We will remove your restraints."

"You have Bumblebee," Sam stated as calmly as he could, trying not to think about what they were doing to poor Bumblebee, "I have no other place to go."

Banachek nodded, gesturing to Simmons, "We'll do just passive scans only. No dissection. Deal?"

Sam nodded reluctantly, not truly believing him as Simmons undid his bonds. "If something happens to him…." Sam said standing up and letting his threat trail off.

"Your file said you were non-aggressive, passive subject." Banachek stated holding out a coat to Sam.

"I'm tired of being afraid," Sam didn't take the coat.

"You're going need this," Banachek said, "We're going to where your friend is. I'll explain everything when we get there. I doubt you want to be stared at in the mean time."

_'I wonder whose fault that is.'_ Sam thought sarcastically but didn't voice. He took the coat and put it on, flipping up the deep hood. He followed both agents as they left the room.

"I noticed you didn't ask about your parents." Simmons said scornfully as they walked down a hallway.

Sam said nothing, trying to ignore him. The last thing he wanted to hear about how his parents were dead or experimented on like he was. Besides, Simmons wouldn't tell him the truth if his life depended on it.

"They're fine. Your mom's pregnant," Simmons mocked, "They've gotten over your 'death' and moved on, without you."

Sam swallowed thickly against rush of emotion that flowed through him. His parents were alive, they weren't like him…he going to be a big brother to a sibling he would most likely never meet…if Simmons was telling the truth. It hurt, yes god it hurt, but they would move on with their lives and be happy, that's was all he could ask for wasn't it?

With Patience offering silent comfort, Sam smiled at the Agent, "Thank you." His said both because he was grateful to know, if it was true, and he knew it would infuriate Simmons. The look of surprise on Simmons face was priceless, before it transformed into a sneer.

Four hours later found Sam in a big army chopper among two others, lids closed to protect his sensitive eyes of the bright sun rising in the east. He could feel Wrath getting closer and as well as Bumblebee. There was something else as well that was calling to him. He kept to the shadows as much as he could, away from the other passengers. A heavy black man and a pretty blond woman, that been introduced as Glen Whitmann and Maggie Madsen.

"What did they get you for?" A woman's voice with a strong Australian accent asked over the headsets.

"I escaped from a lab." Sam asked nonchalant as he opened his eyes and kept himself turned away, "You?"

"I-I caught something hacking into Air Force One." .

They was afraid of him, Sam couldn't help but smile. Then frowned, Wrath was affecting him too much if he was getting such pleasure out of scaring people. Before he could say something else to them, the helicopter began to descend. Sam peered out of the window, winching as the bright sun light reflected off Lake Mead, behind Hoover Dam.

Once all the helicopter landed and everyone got out, Sam found himself among the largest group of people he'd seen since his transformation, a group of seven soldiers with dark tans and an older gentleman who looked very important and Sector 7 agents. Sam pulled hood as far over his as it would go nervously as the other people stared at him.

"All right," Simmons called over the commotion, gesturing for them to follow him, "you've all had direct contact with the NBEs..."

"NBEs?" One of the soldiers asked.

"Non-Biological Extraterrestrials," Simmons said condescendingly, "Try to keep up with the acronyms."

A few moments later, they were in an ungrounded cavern that was cold, dank and tasted of chemicals that Sam was learning to hate.

"What you're about to see is totally classified..." Banachek said.

Dimly, Sam heard the others' exclamations. Wrath-no Megatron- was huge, covered in spikes and blue tinted ice and reradiated menace. Sam started shaking, he couldn't help it. The Cube was near, its power hummed along the air, he could feel Megatron's rage, pain, disgust and a longing to be free to wreak his revenge pushed against the barrier in Sam's mind as well as a deep emptiness that was begging to be filled...

He knew Sam was there, he knew Cube was so tantalizing close…

"We think that when he made his approach over the North Pole, our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry." Banachek explained, "He crashed into the ice, probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here to this facility in 1934."

"Fact is, you're looking at the source of the modern age. The microchip, lasers, cars, space flight: all reverse-engineered by studying him." Simmons sneered at Sam, "Including you."

"What?" Sam asked, anxiety curling his stomach.

"We used parts of NBE-1 here;" Simmons bared his teeth in the parody of a smile, "Over 80 percent of your body came from him. You could call him daddy."

"You cut into him and made me?" Sam felt sick. That explained their connection and Megatron's hatred of humans.

"Yep," Simmons said with glee, "It's why your full designation is Subject 2501-NBE-1."

"The pain he must have felt…." Sam said weakly, _'Oh God.'_

"NBE-1 has been in cryostasis since 1935." Banachek stated, "Most likely he felt nothing-"

"No, he's awake and aware," Sam said, disgusted, "he just can't move."

"Wait, wait slow down," One of the soldiers said, "Would someone please explain what the hell is going on?"

"Captain Lennox-" Banachek started.

"Sector Seven decided to play God with alien technology," Sam said lowering his hood, winching at the gasps his appearance generated. "They killed me and used the Cube to bring me back."

"Witwicky and several other were chosen to be apart of a project-"

"Not by choice." Sam interrupted.

"-to create a sort of super solider due to their high levels of psychic abilities," Banachek rushed to explain, "The original idea was to create a cybernetic solider but when the subjects died, their bodies where experimented on using the Cube's radiation. The results were…unexpected."

"The Cube?" Someone asked.

"It's the reason they're here. There are two sides fighting over it: the Decepticons, of which Megatron," Sam gestured to him, "is the leader of. They want to use the Cube to transform earth's technology and take over the universe. The Autobots, which Bumblebee is apart of," Sam glared at Simmons and Banachek, "are trying to stop them."

"And you didn't think the United States Military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?" The older gentleman said angrily to Banachek.

"Until these events, we had no credible threats to national security," Simmons replied.

"Well, you got one now!" He snapped. As if punctuating his words, there was the sound of distant explosions and the bright lights of the room flickered.

"Banachek here," He said into a walkie-talkie, "What going on?"

"The NBE-1 hangar has lost power," A staticy voice said, "And the back-up generator isn't strong to power the cryostasis unit…"

"Where's your armory?" Lennox demanded.

"Where's Bumblebee?" Sam insisted, "We've got to get the Cube to him, he'll know what to do."

"There's no way we're going listening to freak of nature," Simmons roared, "and there's no way we going to let one of these things near the Cube!"

Maybe it Megatron's close proximity influencing him or maybe he was so tired of Simmons, but Sam temper unearthed itself. He grabbed the front of Simmons suit, lifted the man off his feet and slammed him into a wall, "Tell me where the _**fuck**_ Bumblebee is, "Sam snarled at Simmons, "or _**I'll rip your goddamn heart out!**_"

After that, Banachek and Simmons acquiesced to Sam demands, especially once it became clear that neither Captain Lennox nor John Keller the Secretary of Defense were on their side. With quick stop at the armory, Banachek and Simmons took them to where they were keeping Bumblebee.

They had kept their part of the deal it seemed. Bumblebee wasn't in pieces, which was very good but he was restrained to a slab. Deja vu flowed over Sam, the same cold, bright lights and the same screams of pain, only now he could feel an echo of Bumblebee's pain.

"Stop it!" Sam screamed over the noise, "Let him go! Let him go!"

"Release it on my authority," Banachek said.

"Oh God, Bumblebee are you okay?" Sam asked the restrains released Bumblebee, looking him over with his eyes for injuries. With a lighting fast move, Bumblebee scooped Sam up in one hand, holding him close, while other became a humming cannon aimed at the others in the room, his battle mask in place.

"_Drop to your knees, humble you pray…"_ Blasted through Bumblebee's speakers, _"….But can't put off your judgment day…"_

"Bumblebee, Bee! They're not going to hurt you!" Sam called knocking on the yellow armor to get his attention "Megatron and the Cube are here! We have to get it out of here before Megatron is free!"

Bumblebee instantly headed towards the access door with a trail of humans behind him. Being carried by giant robot alien was an experience Sam would love to repeat under different circumstances. Not only could he see everything, he felt completely safe Bumblebee's arms. It only took them a few minutes to find the Cube's hangar, it seemed like what was calling Sam was calling to Bumblebee as well.

The Cube was huge, covered with symbols and power emanated from it, seeming to dance the air, the power of life. It was awe inspiring, staring at what amounted to the tool of another species' God. But Sam had to think, _'how are we going to move this thing?'_

Bumblebee gently sat Sam down and looked up at the Cube for a moment. He retracted his cannon before placing his hands on a corner of the Cube. Light flashed and danced, the Cube began to collapse inward on itself.

As Sam watched in amazement, a thought occurred to him. _'Patience?'_ Sam asked, carefully '_Is that you? A-are you the Cube?'_

_No_. Patience replied.

A weight lifted off his shoulders. That was the last thing he needed, the weirdness of such a thing would be too much. What a relief.

Until Patience dropped her next bomb.

_I'm **you**._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Author notes:**

Songs in this chapter:

Coheed & Cambria: 2113

Soft cell: Tainted Love

Beatles: You've Got To Hide Your Love Away

Garbage: Run Baby Run

Suicidal Tendencies: Master Of No Mercy

Muhahahaha! (_coughs_) Evil cliffy I know, but it was too perfect. Sam and Bee kicked aft and took names!

So what does everyone think about Patience? Quite a twist yes? I'm very proud of that actually.

What about Megatron being Sam's "daddy"?

The Autobots will show up in the next chapter, which may take some time to write since I'm not very good at action sequences. That's why I update this story twice this month, just incase I don't up date next month.

Any questions? Feel free to send me a message through the "Send Message" thing on my profile page, that way I won't delete it when I get it. (I'm paranoid about computer viruses, so I don't open any e-mails if I don't know where it comes from.) I will answer them as soon as I can.

Also there's a poll on my profile page, I would appreciate it if you all would answer it. Just to let me know what you guys think.

**Fun Trivia:**

All through this chapter, I had the 'If you've done nothing wrong, You've got nothing to fear, If you've something to hide, You shouldn't even be here' from Integral by Pet Shop Boys running through my head as typed. I don't know why.

In the original script, instead of the Nokia phone, it was an iPod that was brought to life. It acted in the same way as the phone, and played Suicidal Tendencies' "Master of No Mercy". But apparently, Apple refused to license the iPod for use in the movie. Bet they're kicking themselves now.

Now on to my wonderful reviewers:

**Skygreen**: Thank you.

**empath89**: Thank you. (blushes) I didn't want to cheat and use holos but I couldn't seem to write Sam and Bee…umm…engaged in certain "activities" without making it bad porn or just weird pulse there's that whole size differences thing ("you want to put what where?"). While I'm sure many of my readers would have like that I felt didn't feel it fit in the story. I'm glad it turned out alright because I wasn't sure.

**Tori**-**chan**: Thank you and yep, that was Sector Seven. Glad you liked it.

**Atika**: Thank you.

**kit572**: Yep both Sam and Bee.

**Spoon10488**: thank you very much.

**YaoiIsMyWorld**: Thank you. About Sam life span? Well…I don't want to give anything way so to just have to wait. I will have to check out that yahoo group.

Thanks to all the people who have read, reviewed and save this story to there favorites.

-BlueLunacy7


	10. Chapter 10: De Anima

Title: Unnatural

Author: BlueLunacy7

Chapter Warnings: Violence, **character deaths**

Pairings: Sam/Bee

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, the any quotes or lyrics, or song titles in anyway, shape, or form.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 10: De Anima**

To himself everyone is immortal; he may know that he is going to die, but he can never know that he is dead. -Samuel Butler

_What is a soul?_ Patience asked calmly as if she didn't just drop a bombshell.

'_I don't know…that which gives us life?'_ Sam guessed, surprised by the sudden question, '_What makes us, us, I guess.'_

_What is a Spark?_

'_Ummm….what powers the Cybertronians?_' Sam tried again, confused by the line of questioning, '_That which gives them life? Why are you asking me this?'_

_Soul, Spirit, Essence, Psyche, Anima, Breath Of Life, Elan Vital, Genius, Pneuma, Quintessence, Life Force, Secret Self, Recesses Of Heart, Spark, and the list goes on and on. _Patience stated, _A thousand and one words, all describing the same thing, that which makes us live, move, change, do, feel, think, and simply be._

_It flows, liquid and moving, shifting. Like water, it changes form. In humans it is like a fine mist, so fine it cannot be seen, you cannot hold it but it can be felt as it leaves its finger prints upon all that it touches._ She explain gently, _A Spark is like Ice, it can be seen, it can be felt, you can hold it in you hand and break off pieces. But in the end, they are merely water changing states._

'_So the Cube changed the mist of my soul to the Ice of a Spark?'_ Sam said slowly, trying to understand, '_That doesn't explain what you are.'_

_Water no matter what its form, carries an echo of what it once was-_

'_Stop speaking in riddles and tell me!'_ Sam snapped.

_I am __**you, **__a version of you. I am a creation of the fragments of memory and personality that you recovered with the Cube was used on you._ Patience said quietly, _Your human mind couldn't handle the memories of being a female Cybertronian no more than a male Cybertronian mind could handle memories of being a female organic. So I was created to hold those memories and guild you._

'_I was…a girl?'_

_Yes, you were female,_ Patience chuckled gently, _once upon a time, on a world far, far away you were made of metal rather that flesh. _

As Patience spoke fragments of the dream went through his head.

…_**.a metallic world filled with large towers and spiked spires….**_

_But then the war started….._

…_**..metal body parts littering every surface, explosions of light, huge smoking craters, unimaginable destruction, and total devastation as far as the eye could see…..**_

_You were some of the first casualties ….._

…_**..hum of weapons, the sound of metal on metal blows…. a clamor of voices screaming in rage, in agony, in anguish and unholy joy….He ran, searching for a safe place for him and-**_

'_Bumblebee.._.'

_That is why you trusted him so completely. You are connected to one another, two halves of the same whole. _Patience explained, _when he was reborn as Bumblebee, he was the last Sparkling born on Cybertron. The Cube was launched into space before you could be reborn as a Cybertronian. So you were born as a human instead._

'_Is that the reason I'm not like the other subjects?'_ Sam asked, slowly making the connections.

_Because of me, because I hold those memories,_ Patience said, _the Cube helped shaped me because it needed you alive and sane._

'_Why me?' _Foreboding curled through Sam, _'Why not one of the others?'_

_They were unacceptable. Even with connection to Megatron, you were the most suitable choice, not only because of your connection to Bumblebee. The Cube knows there's a chance it will be destroyed_, Patience said, _it does not want the Cybertronian race to be extinguished. So as a precaution, it hid within you knowledge that was seen as obsolete and purged from their processors: how to create Sparklings, children in other words, without the Cube. You must give this information to one of the older ones. Not Bumblebee, for he is too young. _

'_Why didn't you tell me this before?'_ Sam whispered.

_You were not ready. _

'_What happens if the cube is destroyed and I die without giving them this information?'_

_Their race faces a slow death._

Sam curled deeper into the seat, trying no to shiver as the full weight of what was happening slumped his shoulders. As Megatron began to thaw, Captain Lennox suggested that they take the Cube to Mission City, where they could contact and rendezvous with military airlift to take it to safety. With the Cube in the back seat and military escort, they raced towards Mission City.

And passed the Autobots going in the opposite direction.

Sam heard the squeal of breaks being applied and blast of a horn as the Autobots did a u-turn and joined the odd convoy. Unfortunately, the convoy had attracted some unwanted attention. A tank, a familiar police car and a military _something_ was following them.

"What _is_ that thing?" Sam murmured as he looked out the back window at the military something or other.

The military whatever-it-was suddenly changed into a grotesque robot who proceed to tear through a bus before slamming into Optimus Prime just after he had gotten through transforming.

"Will he be okay?" Sam asked as Bumblebee jerked forward with a burst of speed.

"…_.Better, Faster, Stronger…."_ Bumblebee answered, calming Sam's fear as they lost the unwanted tag alongs.

Thirty minutes they were all in Mission city minus Optimus Prime. It was chaos. From what Sam could tell, there was a communication black-out and people were freaking, which made clearing the streets harder. Sam climbed out of Bumblebee as a jet flew over head.

"Raptor, Raptor, do you copy? We have your visual." A man Sam learned was called Epps said into an old radio Captain Lennox had gotten from somewhere, "Green smoke is the mark, provide air cover and vector Black Hawks for extraction."

The jet turned around and headed back, but gave no answer. Goosebumps broke out on Sam's skin, something was wrong.

"Please tell me you copy..."

"It's Starscream!" Ironhide transformed, bellowing, "Back up, take cover! Bumblebee...!"

Bumblebee transformed and helped Ironhide grab a truck and use it as a shield as the jet came closer. "Back up! Back up! Incoming!"

"Oh no, no, no, no, _**MOVE!**_" Lennox shouted, "Retreat, fall back!"

The world became an explosion of color, sound and smoke, flinging Sam backwards hard. Sam sat up on the ground, covered in dirt, shaking his head to try to clear his ringing ears as he coughed trying to clear the smoke and dust from his lungs, the sound of Lennox and Epps snapping at each other came first as the ringing faded.

"What the hell was that?" Lennox yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Epps shouted back.

"What do you mean, what am I talking about?" Lennox barked, "They shot at us!"

"That's alien!" Epps snapped back, "That ain't friendly!"

Sam got up his feet, nearly falling as pain radiated up his legs. Had they been hurt in some way? As the smoke and dust cleared the damage inflicted by Starscream was revealed. Sam felt a scream bubble up in his throat.

Bumblebee was _crawling_, his legs were _gone_.

"No, no, no, no, no, no," Sam repeated as ignoring the ache in his legs as ran over to Bumblebee, "_Ratchet!_ Where are you?!"

To make matters worse, the tank from before was firing into the street. As the Autobots moved to intercept it, the tank transformed and the fight really began. Pulling himself along the pavement, Bumblebee picked up the Cube which had been laying in the middle of the road.

'_Oh God Bumblebee, we have to get you help,'_ Sam thought, he couldn't heal this, there was too much damage. He looked around. There had to be some way to move Bumblebee. His racing thoughts came to a shrieking halt when Bumblebee held out the Cube to him.

Without thinking, Sam took it, shocked by the trust Bumblebee had in him. Power hummed beneath Sam's fingers. Licking his lips, he suddenly had an idea. Sam placed the Cube on one of the torn stumps of Bumblebee legs.

"Help him, please help him." Sam begged the Cube. Sam felt a hum of power and there was dancing bright lights for a few moments and tiny shrieks of metal before Bumblebee's legs were fully restored, "Thank you." Sam whispered the Cube, "Now, we have to get out of here."

"It will be a few moments before they work," A slightly strained tenor stated, "You should find a safe place to hide."

Sam's head jerk towards Bumblebee, "You can talk now?" Sam asked surprised, frowning when what Bumblebee had said finally penetrated, "I'm _not_ leaving you."

Before impending argument could deepen, Lennox ran up to them, "Sam, you got the Cube?"

"Yes-"

"All right, I can't leave my guys back here, so here, take this flare." Lennox said, turning him around and point at a building. "Okay, see that tall white building with statues on top? Go to the rooftop, set the flare. Signal the chopper, and set the flare..."

Sam's mouth when dry at the thought, he almost said, '_I can't do this,' _but he looked over at Bumblebee. He didn't have a choice, if nothing having the Cube so close would make Bumblebee a target. So instead he asked, "What about the way I look? What about Bumblebee? He can't move yet."

"Listen, don't worry about it, we'll take care of your friend, All right? I need you get the Cube into military hands while we hold them off, or a lot of people are gonna die." He turned to Epps, "Get those Black hawks down here! That building, okay!"

Epps nodded, "Army Black Hawk, requesting immediate evac for civilian boy with precious cargo, headed to rooftop marked by flair."

"Sam, I will protect you." Ironhide reassured him.

"Okay," Sam nodded, he turned back to Bumblebee. Rather then voice it out loud, Sam found the link between them and flood it with his feelings for Bumblebee. An _I love you_ in the simplest of terms. He smiled when he felt Bumblebee echo his sentiments.

Sam took off towards to building, running as fast as he could. Sam was fast, faster than any human but the people panicking people and the debris made it slow going, even with Ironhide running with him.

Sam felt him arrive before he heard the roar of a familiar voice, "_**DECEPTICONS ATTACK!**_" But Sam didn't stop, didn't looked back, he ran, ran from the battle and chaos. He had almost made it to the building, when Ironhide was blasted of his feet.

Sam staggered when the ground beneath his feet shook, looking over shoulder, seeing Megatron coming towards them. Sam race over to where Ironhide lay, "Are you okay?" He touched the black metal, '_Do it!'_ Sam told Patience. He felt her put the knowledge given to him by the Cube into Ironhide, who never even felt it and he wouldn't know it was there until it was time. As armed as he was, Ironhide had the best chance of survival in Sam's mind.

"Takes more than that to do me in," Ironhide growled getting up, "Get to the building, Sam! _**Move!**_"

Sam ran into the building and raced up the first set of stairs he saw as fast as he could. He almost screamed when he heard Megatron slam into the building, destroying the wall, taunting "_**I SMELL YOU, BOY!!!**_"

Fear kept him moving. It had felt like forever as Sam pounded up the stairs, but he made it to the top, aching and sweating but he made it. With hands shaking so bad he nearly dropped it, Sam ignited the flare. Sam couldn't help but smile as a Black Hawk helicopter appeared.

Sam ran to hovering helicopter at the edge of the building. He leaned forward as far as he could, not looking down as the solider inside the aircraft reached for the cube. It was out of the corner of his eye that Sam saw a robot, one that looked like he'd once been a helicopter, land onto of another building and take aim.

"Look out!" Sam screamed pulling the Cube back and falling on the roof top as a missile hit the helicopter in front of him. He curled up with Cube to protect himself as the helicopter exploded. As Sam looked around and tried to decide what to do next, Megatron came through the roof.

Sam scrambled up and ran to the edge of the roof, muttering, "Where do I go? Where do I go?" Seeing no place to go he turned and faced Megatron, who was now fully on the roof top. Sam could understand how Megatron had rallied troops to his cause. He was an awesome sight, each move he made screamed of power and supremacy.

"Is it fear or courage that compels you, fleshling?" Megatron chuckled darkly, "Ah but no longer just flesh. Give me the AllSpark, child and you will live to be my pet. I promise to be gentle."

Sam pulled himself onto the ledge of the building, clinging to a statue, "No!"

"Oh, so unwise..." Megatron purred and reached for him. Holding the Cube close, Sam made a decision. He closed his eyes and prayed.

He threw himself backwards off the edge of the building before Megatron could grab him.

It was the worst thing that Sam had ever done in his life.

Sam screamed as he fell, wind rushing by him, terror taking over as he prepared to hit the ground and die. He hit something sooner than expected and it wasn't the ground, he didn't die but he would have a spectacular bruise on his back. He opened his eyes and found himself looking into Optimus Prime's blue eyes as he was cradled against a metal chest, "I got you." Optimus Prime said as he leaped down from the building he was hanging onto, "Hold on to the Cube!" Megatron was close behind; all three tumbled of them down into the street.

Optimus Prime uncurled his hand and stared at Sam, "Sam, you risked your life to protect the Cube?" Sam could only nod. "If I cannot defeat Megatron, you must push the Cube into my chest. I will sacrifice myself to destroy it."

Sam swallowed thickly as Optimus Prime told him to get behind him, swearing as he ran for cover that he wouldn't let Optimus Prime sacrifice himself.

"At the end of this day, one shall stand... one shall fall!" Optimus Prime said as he stood and faced his enemy, his brother.

"You still fight for the weak! That is why you lose!" Megatron roared as he slammed into his brother. "_**JOIN THEM IN EXTINCTION!!**_"

The Titans tumbled together, crashing into buildings and slamming into each other as Sam watched as the fight for earth raged on. Jets above unloaded their missiles onto Megatron, narrowly missing Optimus Prime. One jet in particular Sam could swear looked familiar…

In the craze and chaos, both robots had ended up on the ground and Sam somehow was front of Megatron with Optimus Prime too far away to help. Megatron reached for Sam bellowing, "I'll kill you...! Mine! AllSpark!" As he moved, Sam saw a hole in the armor over where he knew Megatron's Spark lay. If he could hit, it would killed Megatron. But he needed a weapon he didn't have.

Light danced over one of his arm from the Cube. Sam watched as his metallic flesh twisted into another shape.

It was cannon.

Sam didn't think about it, he took aim the best he could and fired. The recoil threw him backwards into a car hard enough to dent the metal. He looked up, exhausted, praying that he'd hit the mark, feeling his arm change back to normal.

Megatron grabbed at his chest with one hand in obvious surprise, reaching his other hand towards Sam before the light in his red eyes went out and he fell forward, dead. There was quiet for the moment as both Optimus Prime and Sam stared at each other in surprise. The moment was broken when Sam heard footsteps coming up behind him.

He peered around the car. It was Bumblebee walking towards them scuffed and dented but otherwise whole. The sight of a whole and uninjured Bumblebee filled Sam with such happiness that he got up and ran towards Bumblebee, still carrying the Cube. He could feel Bumblebee's happiness and relief that Sam was safe and sound.

Neither one of them saw the black and white police car until it was too late and it had already transformed. Sam heard Bumblebee cry out a warning but it was too late; he only got a fleeting expression of sharp metal fingers, searing pain and darkness.

Sam was dead before both halves of his body hit the ground.

Bumblebee tried desperately to hold on to Sam's Spark through their connection but it slipped through his fingers like water when greater power wrenched Sam away and Bumblebee was alone again, so very, very alone and so very, very empty.

A sound erupted from Bumblebee's vocalizer that cut through the air. A howl of pure misery, wail of heartbreaking despair, a heartrending sound that drove both human and Cybertronian to their knees as it engraved itself into both soul and Spark as their worst, most agonizing memories rushed to the forefront of their minds.

On and on it went as Bumblebee threw himself at Barricade, blasting and fighting like a mech possessed, heedless of the little ones created when the Cube was dropped from Sam's lifeless fingers. On and on it went even after Barricade was reduce to a lifeless heap, only ending when Bumblebee united the Cube with the Spark in his chest, destroying them both.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Author notes:

Songs in this chapter:

**Daft Punk:** Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger

(Author peers around corner, waving a white flag) Okay so I'm in trouble right? I know I'm going to get a lot of reviews for some very upset people. But before you grab your pitchforks and light your torches, in my defense I did warn you at the very beginning of the chapter that someone was going to die. this isn't the last chapter, by the way. Have a little faith.

Now on to my wonderful reviewers: 

**kit572:** thanks for your review. Patience is a combination of Sam's personality (in a past life) and a creation of his mind. So in a sense, she is Sam.

**Dvana:** Thank you for review. _Unnatural_ is my first attempt at fanfiction, so I'm still working out the kinks in my writing. At first, the fluctuation of Sam's character wasn't intentional. But as I got deeper into the story, I realized that if I wanted to include lines from the movie, it would change his character.

So what I tried to do was portray a character on sort of 'emotional quicksand' so to speak. He isn't the sheltered boy in the movie but that boy is still within him. As Subject 2501, he is beaten but not broken, gentler that his fellow subjects but in the end just as vicious when pushed. He is no longer human with a connection to beings from an entirely different planet and species (Megatron and Bumblebee) as well as a female voice that claims to be him. What I wanted was a strange, changing character who is trying to find his niche, so to speak.

Thank you for your well thought out review and kind review. I'm pleased that you've enjoyed my fic.

**Lizard13**:Thank you.

**black dragon:** Thank you for your review. It always sucks when you lose your internet service.

**Tori-chan:** thank you. Patience likes to drop bomdshells doesn't she? She is a combination of Sam's personality (in a past life) and a creation of his mind.

**empath89 :** thank you. I like Simmons, I really do. He's one those characters I love to hate; through I made him more of a bastard here than he's in the movie.

**Mask of Lies :** thank you for your review.

**Spoon10488:** Thank you. I was trying to garner sympathy for Megatron, making his hatred of humans more understandable. Sorry but I need him to die, the whole David and Goliath death scene, you know? I'm glad you like Sam /Bee

Thanks to all the people who have read, reviewed and save this story to there favorites. You make me smile.

-BlueLunacy7


	11. Chapter 11: Cycle

Title: Unnatural

Author: BlueLunacy7

Chapter Warnings: Cuteness

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, the any quotes or lyrics, or song titles in anyway, shape, or form.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 11:

Love is a symbol of eternity. It wipes out all sense of time, destroying all memory of a beginning and all fear of an end. ~Author Unknown

_Light, brilliant, blinding light. _

_Radiance humming, brightness singing, a song so old, so new._

_Orbs, globes, bubbles, stars flowing in a river of light._

_I lost you._

_You found me._

_Who are we?_

_Where are we?_

_Does it matter?_

_No, I suppose it doesn't._

_We have to go back._

_Will you wait for me?_

_Of course._

_You will not lose me again?_

_Never._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Spike was _not_ happy.

He was sitting in his crib where 'Hide put him for his nap. He didn't _want_ a nap, he was too old for naps; he wanted to see Jazz and Prowl's new sparkling. While there were other sparklings, he and the new sparkling were the only ones without the help something called the AllSpark.

Unlike Spike though, the new sparkling wasn't a surprise for Prowl as Spike had been for 'Hide. Jazz and Prowl's new sparkling had been born only a few years ago so it would be really, really tiny and really, really fragile.

Spike promised to be really, really careful but they still wouldn't let him see it. Not fair! All he knew was that sparkling's name was Goldbug. Since they weren't gonna show him, he would go look himself, Spike decided but first he had to get out of this crib. Having gotten out before he knew to throw his blanket and one of his pillows over the rail 'cause the ground was _hard_.

Last was his stuff toy Mojo. He stacked the rest of the pillows and got on top of them, then pulled himself the rest of the way up. Leaning forwards a bit he swung his legs up and over the rail. Hanging for moment on the other side, he dropped down onto the blanket on the floor.

He grabbed Mojo and crept quietly over to the door. It squeaked loudly when he opened it. He stayed still but when he didn't hear footsteps coming, he peered out the doorway.

Seeing no one, he crept out into the all empty hallway. It was easy to get to Jazz and Prowl's room from his creators' room; it was just down the hallway. The hard part was getting the door open. It took him three times to get it, but he managed it.

Thankfully the room was empty of adult mechs and Spike made a beeline for the yellow crib in the back of the room. Inside, sleeping among the soft blankets was the cutest, prettiest sparkling _ever_, Spike was sure. Surer than sure.

He was so small, with black and yellow plating, very different from Spike's blue and silver. Then Goldbug opened his eyes. They were the prettiest, most beautifulest blue ever.

He _knew_ those eyes, didn't he?

Shaking off the weird feeling, Spike felt suddenly shy. What if Goldbug didn't like him? "Hi." Spike whispered.

Goldbug giggled and chirped "hi," back at him.

Spike was in love.

Then he noticed it was a little cool in the room. What if Goldbug got cold? He could get sick. As the older of the two, it was his responsibility to look after the younger ones like Optimus said when he talked to earth born sparklings. Spike pushed Mojo through the bars of the crib. Looking around, he sat a chair on wheels by a desk. He pushed the chair close the crib and climbed up. Then it was up and over the rail and he was in the crib.

Goldbug giggled as he crawled jerkily over to Spike. When Goldbug got to him, he threw his arm around Spike, squealing, "Mine!"

Spike hugged him right back as he snuggled the blankets around them so Goldbug wouldn't catch a virus. Goldbug nuzzled Spike with a yawn. He was probably sleepy 'cause it was naptime. Cuddling close, Spike didn't mind didn't mind taking a nap with Goldbug, even if he was too old for naps and he wasn't a bit sle…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Once you choose hope, anything's possible. -Christopher Reeve

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was the giggling that lead him to the mischief-makers.

He looked around the corner, taking in the sight of the first two Sparkling born on earth without the aid of the AllSpark. The mischievous pair was happily munching on Energon goodies while cuddling on top of a storage cabinet, where the container had been kept so it would be out of their reach.

How they got up there was a mystery. A new place would have to be found for the Energon goodies though.

Vorns ago it was almost guaranteed that his people were facing extinction, even after the war had ended with the destruction of the AllSpark, when it was discovered _Ironhide_ of all mechs was carrying the knowledge that would save their race as well as something else.

A sparkling.

He suppressed a chuckle at the memory of the ornery old mech's face when he was told. A look that was mirrored by Ratchet, who bemoaned the fact that Ironhide's demented programming would be passed on to the next generation and that they could only hope that _his_ programming would mellow Ironhide's in the sparkling.

An earth year later, Spike was born. One the most feared mechs in the former Autobot Army had held the tiny sparkling so gently, cooing over him for hours. It had been a time of great joy as well as sorrow. Joy because their race would not die out, that they could truly make earth their home and sorrow because they would never see Cybertron again_,_ there were so many that would not see this new beginning.

It was something that weighed so heavily on his spark at times.

But others had answered the message that went out to the stars, calling them to their new home. When Prowl made it earth, he and Jazz reunited, finally bonding now that the war was over. A year later, there was Goldbug.

The thought of more sparklings warmed his spark as more of his race made their way to earth.

Once Spike had found Goldbug, the two were inseparable. A bond had clicked into place between them as if it had always been there.

"…does that make you my guardian angel?" The giggling voice of Spike drifted in the air.

"_I can be your hero, baby," _the weak warble from Goldbug's speakers followed.

"What are you doing, little ones?" He asked revealing himself as he walked over. It was getting close to the sparklings nap time, and a missed nap meant cranky sparklings. Both sparklings jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Optimus!" Spike whined, snuggling against Goldbug, "Don't _do_ that!"

"Op-tim-us want?" Goldbug asked solemnly offering him a half eaten Energon goodie.

"Thank you," Optimus took the goodie just as solemnly, "You both know better than to sneak Energon goodies."

"We were hungry." They chorused sleepily as he scooped both sparklings into his arms. Most likely they had eaten enough to become sleepy though once they rested…the excess energy would make them hyper and even more mischievous.

He pitied their babysitters.

As he walked down the hallway with his precious cargo, he couldn't help but be amazed how those who were so small could effect such an immense change.

How they could fill the world with such hope.

The End.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Author notes:

Ta da! It's done!

Happy Valentine's Day!

This just wouldn't leave me alone until I finished it to the point I've ignored quite a bit of my homework. -.-; I'm so thrilled my first fanfic turned out so well.

So Spike is Sam and Goldbug is Bumblebee reborn, and their back together. _Awwww_.

I told you everything would okay didn't I?

I have a fondness for the Jazz/Prowl and for Ironhide/Ratchet pairing. With all the pairings, Valentine's Day seemed perfect to post the ending.

**Well onto my wonderful reviewers:**

**qbrulz9:** thank you.

**Firehedgehog:** I know. Thank you for review

**Nimueh:** I am evil aren't I? But I didn't make it better.

**Spoon10488:** thank you.

**Tori-chan:** Thank you.

**Nkundra:** Well they don't _technically_ stay dead. Sam gave the secret of reproduction toIronhide.

**Dream's Abyss:** Nope, but _this_ chapter is my last planned one.

**black dragon:** I know. Yes I did see the Transformers 2 movie trailer. I'm so excited! Of course I saw it _after_ I killed Sam and Bee…hmmm….

**Mask of Lies:** They get better.

**flipping pages:** nope, it was for real. But as you can see they are reborn as sparklings.

**Kandrisia:** Yep, they are reborn as sparklings.

**Moonlight black rose:** (laughs) you 'killed' Sam in _your_ fic, don't forget.

**YaoiIsMyWorld:** Thank you!

**lokkish:** Thanks for reviewing and this is my last planned chapter.

**empath89:** (laughs) yeah, I surprised a lot of people. Here's the happy ending.

**Lady FoxFire:** Thank you. And no, the little bots are simply earth born sparklings.

Thank you all so much! I'm so happy that you all enjoyed _Unnatural_. I hope you will continue to enjoy my other fics as well.

-BlueLunacy7


	12. Chapter 12: Question and Poll

Hi guys,

Since I don't have enough things to do (note the sarcasm), I'm considering doing a sequel to _Unnatural _based on _Revenge of the Fallen_ because I've watched it too many times and plot bunnies are having fun.

The thing is, I would to rewrite _Unnatural_ first to make it work and it would take time away from my other stories. I am also considering make this sequel have Autobot!Sam as well but I may stay with Technorganic!Sam.

So I've decided to see how you all feel about it. I want to know if you think I should pursue this idea at this time or should I wait? Which Sam do you want? There is a poll on my profile about these two things, so if you have a moment please vote.

If you have any ideas or suggestion, please feel free to leave it in a review.

Thank you for taking the time to read this,

-BlueLunacy7


	13. Chapter 13: Unnatural Redux

Well, the votes have been cast and the people have spoken.

What I have decided is rather than completely rewriting _Unnatural_ from the ground up, I'm going to rewrite some parts of it and tweak the rest.

I'm also going to keep the original up as well.

No, I'm not going to tell you if Autobot!Sam or Technorganic!Sam won because that would spoil the surprise.

So keep an eye out for Unnatural Redux, which should be up soon.

Thank you all for your kind words, encouragement and taking the time to vote,

-BlueLunacy7


End file.
